Rosemary Book:1 (Once Upon A Time)
by MsRosePetal
Summary: Rumplestilskin did not only have Neal for a son, he has a daughter as well. Rosemary.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

 **I don't owe Once Upon A Time. If I did, the show would be different. If you want to know how Rosemary looks like, think of her as Emily Rudd. And think of another oc character as the actor Dylan O'Brien.**

Rose Mills, Regina's niece, was waiting nervously while she sat on her cousins, Henry's bed. The girl was worried sick ever since her aunt informed her that her cousin went missing and didn't attend school that day. Where was that boy?

Then, she heard a car drive by and then stopped. She looked out the window and saw a woman, with blond hair and a red jacket, getting out of the yellow bug car. Another figure came out as well. That person was a small boy she recognized.

"Henry!" She yelled and began running out of his room to go downstairs. Of course, having cystic fibrosis has caused her to have an oxygen tank, slowing her down. But still, the young teenager did her best to run down the stairs as fast as she could.

"Aunt Regina! Henry's home!" she yelled out to her aunt, who was in the living room with the sheriff, to hear. She opened the entry doors, and made her way to the boy, crushing him in a hug.

"Where have you been, you booger? I was worried sick! Aunt Regina is so-" She cut herself off when she remembered that another person was there as well. The blond woman in the red jacket.

"Who is this?" Rose asked him.

"Rose, meet my real mom, Emma Swan. Emma, meet my cousin, Rose Mills." He introduced them to each other. Before any of them could sat anything , someone else did. Regina Mills.

The family reunion was then cut short when Henry got upset and ran to his room. Roses excused herself to check up on the boy as the two older women got… acquainted.

Rose walked in Henry's room and found him looking out the window, a habit of his . Dreaming of something better out there, thanks to that book she gave him. Maybe I shouldn't have gave that book to him. She fixes his bed, like always. Only this time, it's quiet. Too quiet.

"Emma Swan, huh? How did you find her?" She asked. She was surprised that he answered back.

"Online." He answered.

"How?"

"I have my ways." He said with a smug smile. She knows he was hiding something.

"Henry." She said with a stern tone.

"What did you do? And tell the truth." She continued saying to him.

"How do you know I'm not going to tell the truth?" He teased.

"Truth is singular, while lies are words." She simply stated. The child was amazed by her explanation. Simple but strong.

"You sound like one of those older wise people."

"You mean teachers?"

"No. More like one of those prophecies people. Like seers." Now she really regretted giving him that book.

"So how was the adventure?" She asked to change the subject. This time, no response. She stops herself from getting his pajamas and looks to see Henry. He looked sad as he stared out the window. She headed towards him to see what was going yellow bug that Emma showed up in left. She was leaving.

"Henry -"

"I'm too tired. I'm going to bed" The boy said and quickly and went straight to bed, not even changing to his pajamas. Rose felt sorry for the boy.

Being the mayors niece may have caused some trouble for Rose. But so does her medical problems. Of course, she was determined (for some reason) to overcome her fears and to find other new things to do. For example, joining the school paper and tutoring after school. Nothing big or active. Something easy that she could do. She didn't have any friends. No one was mean to her just… not close to her. Instead of socializing with other's, she likes to read an study. Alone in the school library. Where Emma and Mary Margret find her in.

The two adults were informed by Regina that Henry never went to school, but he wasn't at home either. Regina was not happy with them due to the fact that they didn't have the answers that she wanted. She left them feeling worried and confused about Henry.

"So that's Regina's niece? I don't see any family resemblance." Emma commented. She was studying the young 14 year old girl closer than the night they met for about a second.

"That's because she's not entirely hers. She's adopted, like Henry. That's why those two kids are so close. In Rose's case, she has no family to claim her." Mary Margaret explained. Was this girl abandoned like I was? Emma thought.

"What's her story?" Emma asked, now curious.

"Car accident. She was the only one alive, and now she needs the oxygen tank to help her breath. After the accident, Regina took her in."

"How long ago was this?"

"I…. I don't know. I don't remember. But because of Regina and her condition, she's alone. Like how Henry is. Except, she tries to distract herself with something to do. One of those is Henry, because she understands him."

"I got that. Gotta say, that girl s a survivor for putting up with Regina for so long." The two made their move to confront Rose, who was sitting at a table, about Henry's whereabouts.

"You're here about Henry, aren't you?" Rose asked them while she continued reading her book, surprising them. She shook her head and closed the book.

"I shouldn't have given him that book." She muttered to herself.

"That Fairy Tale book he has?" Emma asked, trying to connect the dots.

"Yeah."

"Why did you give him that book if its only causing him trouble?"

"Why do you think stories are for? They're classics, we all know about. They are a way for us to deal with our world. They give us something important."

"Which is?"

"Hope. Believing in the possibility of a happy ending is a very powerful thing"

"You know where he is. Don't you?" Rose couldn't help but smile at Emma for figuring her out.

"You might want to check his castle."

After tutoring, Rose came home to the sounds of Regina lecturing to Henry in his room. When she headed up thee stairs, she watched Regina closing his door with the 'once upon a time' book in her arms.

"Henry is under punishment. No T.V, hanging out, and no book nonsense." Regina said as she walked down the stairs, passing Rose. Rose was feeling hurt and started to get worried for Henry. She hurried after Regina as fast as she could because of her tank.

"Aunty, please don't do this. He needs it!" Rose begged.

"You are the reason why he's acting this way. Putting all this nonsense in his head. Go to your room, young lady!" Regina ordered.

"But-"

"Now!" Rose did as told. But instead, she snuck into Henry's room to join him to look out the window.

Norman, an orphan teenage boy, was sweeping the floor by the desk entrance of Granny's Inn. He chucked to himself when he heard Granny and Ruby arguing again. Same old, same will it end?

He stopped when the doorbell rung and someone entered the Inn. He was expecting to see Mr Gold to collect the rent. But it wasn't him, it was a blond woman in a red leather jacket. Someone new for once. In a long time, really.

"Uh, hi." She said to him with a wave.

"Hi... Can I help you?" He asked feeling a bit weirded out by this.

"The sign outside says 'Bed & Breakfast' so..." She was cut off when people came entered the room from upstairs, still arguing. An older woman and a younger one.

"Excuse me, I'd like a room." The blonde stranger said out loud for them to catch her attention. And it did. While Granny was checking her in, Ruby and Norman were observing the new person.

"Who's the new chick?" Ruby asked Norman.

"Don't know." He answered with a shrug.

"Is she seriously staying here? Why?"

"Probably passing through to go somewhere better."

"Probably. Crap! It's Mr Gold!" The two watched Mr Gold complimenting Emma for her name. Weird. And watched the old man take a roll of money from Granny for payment., then left. They continued to watch him walking away from the window.

"Who's that?" Emma asked, confused by the tension.

"That would be Mr Gold. He owns the place." Norman answered.

"The Inn?"

"No, the town." Ruby corrected.

"Anyway, how long will you be with us?" Granny asked

"A week. Just a week." Emma decided.

"Great. Welcome to Storybrooke."

A the two cousins looked outside. The clock's hand moved.

"It moved!" Rose said in shocked.

"It did!" Henry cheered.


	2. Chapter 2

Rosemary as usual, woke up early to take her morning ride on her bike through town before going to school. During her ride, she passed by a shop, where an older man with a nice suit and tie is watching her. A look of sadness was written all over his face.

"Rosemary…" He muttered to himself.

After Regina's visit with Emma at the Inn, she steps outside and notices a teenage boy in the same high school uniform as Rose. Perhaps another distraction is what Rose needs to sspend less time with Henry

Norman was taking out the trash bags when he noticed Madame Mayor walking up to him with a creepy smile.

"Mr Hawkins, I presume." She says. He nods, but was confused why she would want to talk to him.

"Uh, yes. Do you need anything?" He asked.

"Actually, yes. Do you happen to know my niece, Rose Mills?"

"We have a few classes together. She's a top student."

"Perfect. I have noticed that your in need of help in your grades." Norman looked at the woman in shocked. How did she know?

"How did-"

"You should ask her for help. She tutors." Regina says before she leaves. Leaving him confused by what just happened.

Henry walks with Emma by his side as they walk to school. He's explaining to her about his operation code plan and that he, Emma, and Rose are the only members.

"Wait. Rose is in on this too?" Emma asked.

"Duh! She's the one who helped me come up with this idea. Plus, she totally believes in me" He explains.

"Sure, let's go with that. So everyone here is a fairytale character, they just don't know it."

"That's the curse. Time has been frozen, until you got here."

"Ok. What about their past?"

"They don't know. It's a haze to them. For example, Rose has been with the evil queen for as long as she can remember. She has no idea who her family is. No documents, nothing from her past life. It's like the evil queen doesn't want her to remember."

Rose was helping volunteer to get the elementary kids in school, but heard Henry's voice, since he was being so loud.

"I knew you'd' believe in me!" He shouted to Emma as he headed to the school grounds.

"I never said I did!" Emma said back to him.

"Why else would you be here?" The young boy left her and entered to school building. Rose, who witnessed the whole thing, was happy and surprised to see Emma.

"It's nice to see that someone else besides me can make him smile like that." Rose said to Emma.

"I didn't do anything." Emma said sheepishly.

"You stayed." Emma laughed at that.

"He keeps on going on and on about that fairy tale book." Emma mentioned.

"I know. I made things worse with that book. Now he thinks that aunt Regina is the evil queen."

"Who does he think you are?" Emma felt she needed to ask. Especially since Henry never said it. She was curious to know who rose reminded him of.

"I don't know. He hasn't figured that part yet."

"I got to hand it you, though. Your are one strong girl. Facing Regina most of your life" Rose shrug her shoulders.

"I just got use to it."

"How long did it take you?" Rose was about to answer but didn't. She couldn't exactly answer that question. Emma notices this.

"I, I don't remember. I guess for as long as I can remember." Rose finally said after a pause.

"What about your parents?" Emma asked, recalling when Henry mentioned about Rose not having anything connected to her past. Rose shook her head to answer.

"Not a clue. According to everyone, it was such a bad accident that they don't blame me for not remembering." What? That doesn't make sense! No one even told her who her parents were?

"Hold on, no one remembers who your mom and dad are?"

"Maybe we were new in town. I don't know. But aunt Regina and Henry are my family now."

"Do you really believe in this whole fairy tale story thing coming to life?"

"I'm the one that got him into this mess. I can't just leave him now. Family or not, I care for him deeply. And I want to do my best to help him in any way I can."

"of course."

"Rose!" Mary Margret calls out when she walks up to them.

"Rose, you'll be late for class. Thanks for covering for me." Mary Margaret said to the girl.

"Right. Bye." Rose says to Emma quick before she runs off. Well, more like speed walking due to her tank holding her back.

Emma looks for Dr Hopper to get some information about Henry's way of thinking. He gives her Henry's file, but he notices something else is on her mind.

"Ms Swan? Is there something else that you needed?" He asks her.

"Do you mind if you could tell me more about Rose Mills?" She asks him with hopeful eyes.

"I am sorry. Rose's case is classified." He said to her.

"At least tell me who her parents were." But the man continued shaking his head to her.

"I am not allowed to say."

"So you do know who they were" She said with a smirk. He fell for the trap. The man with glasses close his eyes as he makes a sigh.

"Ms swan, please. Go before you get caught with those files." He urges her to leave. She does.

Rose is reading at her lunch table when she notices a crowd of girls squealing about something. Well, more about someone.

She rolls her eyes when she see's Norman Hawkins showing off his baking skills to the girls. Yes, he's popular with the ladies, but terrible in class.

In history, he failed again. Norman was getting worried now because he made a deal with the nuns to let him work outside of the orphanage if he kept his grades up. He needed to continue working, or he'll never be able to save up to get out of that orphanage prison. That's when he saw her, Rose Mills about to leave class while holding her tank.

"Hey, Rose!" He called out to her. She stopped and looked back to him. Surprised that someone was looking for her besides a teacher.

"Yes?" She asked cautiously. Afraid of his intentions. The boy stood only two steps away from her, he was taller than her, but not so tall that she had to look up.

"You tutor right?" he asks her.

"Yes, I do. Why?"

"Do you mind, helping me with my make up test? Studying for it, I mean?"

"I don't mind. I tutor in room-" He cut her off.

"Actually, I work everyday after school. Can we tutor at Granny's Inn?"

"Granny's Inn?" She asked now worried. What was this guy planning?

"Yeah, that's where I work at." She felt relieved hearing that.

"oh! Yeah, ok. I'll go there after school."

"Ok."

"Ok." The two stood there in silence feeling awkward in the moment.

"I should, we should-" She starts and points her finger at the clock on a wall. Indicating the time, and that they were going to be late for class.

"Class, right. Bye." Norman finished for her and left with her to their next class. 'This is new' they both thought.

Someone in a black Cape runs through the dark silent cave. No one is able to notice the person, thanks to the Cape be enchanted to blend anyone who wears it into the shadows. That is, until the figure stepped into the light for a split second and a guard sees it.

"Hey!" The guard yells. Quickly the person in the Cape pulls out a magical wand and points at the man, causing him to pass out. Rumpelstiltskin, who was watching the event from his cage, hurries to grab the bars, that is stopping him from escaping.

"What are you doing here?" He asks the figure in a panic tone. The mortal in the Cape looks back at him finally removes the hood from its head, revealing its face. His daughter, Rosemary.

"I came to find you, of course." She answered and ran up to her long lost father. The Dark One held her hands in his tightly, wishing he could hold her in his arms.

"Sweetheart, you shouldn't be here. No one is suppose to find you. If they do I... I don't know what I'll do." Rumple says to his little girl.

"I know, papa."

"We talked about this."

"I know! But, there were whispers of you. You were captured and killed. I-I had to find you. The crocodile skin man gave a look of sympathy as he cups her face to look up at him.

"You and I both know that there is only one way that can happen. And because of that, no one will kill me. Do not fear, my precious child. As long as you stay where it's safe, we will be together again." Then, he hear it.

"Shh" He whispered. They both looked at back at the cave.

"What is it? Is someone coming?" She asks her father.

"Put your hood back on and hide in the shadows. I'm afraid she's here already."

"Who?"

"Go, now!" She follows the directions and hides in the darkness. She watches the Evil Queen exposes herself to Rumple, requesting for help on making the dark curse activate. And, as always, her papa makes a deal.

"What do you want?" The queen asks.

""In this new land, I want comfort and a good life." Rumple answers.

"Fine. You'll have an estate, be rich."

"I wasn't finished! I also want my daughter to be safe from harm. And should I ever come to you, for any reason, you must do whatever I say, so long as I say please."

"You do realize that if I succeed, you won't remember a thing."

"Oh well, what's the harm?"

"Deal." They continued with their conversation. Rosemary stayed still and quiet. Hoping that Queen Regina would leave soon. Next thing she knew, she was pulled by an invisible force towards Regina. She tried to move, but couldn't.

"Let my daughter go! She has nothing to do with this!" Rumple demanded.

"Yes, she does. She's part of the deal. I can understand why you had her in that castle far away from civilization. To keep her away from being used." Regina said as she lightly touched Rosemary's face.

"Too bad that didn't work out so well." Regina teased the Imp.

"Papa!" The girl cried out, breaking the man's heart.

"I'll make you another deal. I'll keep her alive if you tell me exactly what I need to kill."

"Deal!" Rumple said desperately without a second thought. His daughter's life is too precious to give a second thought. After their quick talk, he glares at Regina.

"Now give me my daughter back." He requested once again. But instead, she smirked.

"That wasn't the deal." She stated and a cloud of smoke made Rosemary disappear.

"No! No! What have you done?" He cried. Desperate to get her back.

"Keeping my end of the deal. Keeping her alive... with me."

After Henry heard Emma declaring him for being crazy, he ran off. Emma understood that she fell for Regina's trap.

"You have no soul. How did you get like this? You know, you seem so hooked on Henry, that you show little interest in Rose." Emma said.

"My children are none of your business." The Mayor of the town responded.

"They aren't your's exactly. Tell me, who are Rose's parents? Because I highly doubt that she is really related to you. In any way or form."

"What proof do you have?" Regina asked with her evil smirk still on.

"That smirk proves it all." Regina frowned at the woman's observation.

"Don't speak to me as if you know them. As for Rose, I received a call from her explaining about going to Granny's to tutor someone.

"So this your way to keep Rose to stop encouraging Henry in his beliefs?" Emma more confirmed than asking.

"I'm doing only what is right. Encouraging her to be social and helpful."

"Away from Henry."

Ruby opened the door to the Inn and was surprised to see the Mayor's niece there, sitting on a couch with a small table in front of her, in the waiting area.

"Hi, I'm here to tutor Norman" Rose said kindly to Ruby. As for Ruby, she couldn't stop staring at the teenage girl's tank. Rose noticed.

"It's to help me breath. I take it everywhere. I like to think of it as a pet." She said awkwardly. Trying to make small talk. Ruby nodded and continued to her destination, the counter. Norman came in quickly with his books in his hands, catching his breath as he sits on a couch with her.

" Sorry for the wait. Customers." Norman explained to Rose for his late absence.

"It's ok" Rose said.

"Oh my!" Granny gasps at the sight of a girl with Norman.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. Should we leave?"Rose asked her, worried.

"No, no. I just- Its- there's a girl here!" Granny cheered and smiled at Ruby.

"I'll make you two cookies." Granny said and excused herself to the kitchen. Ruby smirked at Norman, teasing him. Causing him to blush. Rose was oblivious to the situation.

After a while, Norma showed up in the kitchen to get a refill on cookies. Granny hits his arm.

"Ow! What was that for?" He asked in shock and pain.

"Next time warn me. Especially when the Mayor's niece is coming here." Granny scoweld the boy. Rose showed up to give her goodbye's.

"Well, I have to go. It's getting late. Thank you for the cookies." Rose says to Granny and leaves the Inn. Granny smacks his arm again.

"Ow! What did I do now?" He asks her as if she were a crazy old woman.

"You don't let any girl walk home alone at night. Especially the Mayor's niece. Go!" She said and started to push him towards the door.

"Alright, alright. I'm going."

Norman catched up to Rose. To her disappointment, she couldn't ride her bike back home because he insisted on coming with her.

Mr Gold was closing up shop when he saRose walking by with a boy at her side. This, he did not like at all. She shouldn't be out on a school night and with a boy. So he heads for their direction.

"Hello, children." He greeted to the teens.

"Hello, Mr Gold." They said in union.

"What are you two doing out so late on a school night?" It took all his might to stop his anger to pop out.

" I was tutoring Norman at the Inn." Rose explained. This alarmed him more.

"The Inn. That is a funny spot to tutor in."

"I work there, sir." Norman added. Mr Gold wasn't happy with the boy already.

"So you do. And yet, you are still with young Miss Mills after the tutoring is done."

"Well, I was actually walking her home."

"So you were. No need to worry, Mr Hawkins. I'll be her escort home. You better go, before the nuns lecture you on coming after curfew." Norman was shocked that Mr Gold knew about that.

"Um... ok. See you at school."

"Bye." Rose said and looked at him with a smile. After Norman was far off gone from earsight, she looked back at the older man. They started their walk together.

"Thank you." She says to him. He was surprised.

"For what? I just send your friend away."

"Oh no, we're not friends. We're more of acquaintances. I don't know him that well.

"I see. So I saved you from an awkward moment?" He teasingly asked, resulting the girl to laugh. He was happy to hear that sound from her again. An sad that she didn't remember him. But he was happy to know that she was still alive, despite the oxygen tank she was now cursed with. Regina really wanted him to suffer.

The two made it to the Mayor's office building. They found her in the backyard. Regina wasn't happy of the scene she was watching. Them together.

"Rose, what are you doing with Mr Gold?" Regina demanded to know

"I couldn't leave her alone to walk at night, could I?" Rumple answered for Rose.

"Rose go wait for me inside." Regina instructed her to do.

"But before you do, young Miss Mills. Happy birthday." Gold said to Rose. The two women were surprised at his words.

"Oh my god! I completely forgot that it's my birthday." Rose said out loud. Still in shock.

"Well, with all the drama we have been having, there was no time to plan anything. Sorry, sweetie." Regina said trying to comfort the girl.

"I have something to offer. A part time job at my shop. Flexible hours, of course. And great pay. What do you say, Miss?" He offered to the now 15 year old.

"She's only 15. She needs a consultant." Regina stepped in, hoping to stop whatever he's planning to do.

"Then give it to her... please." Gold said, but stretched more on the word 'please'. Regina was caught off guard by his choice of that specific word. Haunting her of the deal they made so long ago.

"Please, Aunt Regina?" Rose begged. The man smirked at the woman. What choice sis she have now?

"Yes, dear. You may work for Mr Gold. As long as your grades are up." Regina told her niece through her gritted teeth. Rose jumped from joy.

"Thank you, Aunt Regina! And thank you Mr Gold!" Rose cheerfully said to them both.

"It's my pleasure." Mr Gold said happily to her.

"Now go inside."Regina ordered.

Once the two adults were alone, Gold wanted to continue playing with Regina's head. Enjoying the moment, now that his memories were back.


	3. Chapter 3

Rosemary had been working for Mr Gold for two weeks now and loves it. It's a nice break from being surrounded from... well Sydney Glass. She was part of the school paper. But having him as her mentor, it was annoying. But surprisingly, Mr Gold wasn't a 'bad wolf' or a 'snake' that people claimed he would be. She learned pretty fast how a business society worked because of him and understood better why he has certain contracts. A deal is a deal, with no way out.

She quickly rode her bike to Mr Gold's after school. Nothing, not even her tank will slow her down. Norman, however, practically ran after her when he got out of the school building and saw her go. But he soon realized that it was too late to catch up once she was blocks away and made a turn. He was breathing in and out desperately. She might not be able to run, but she can sure pedal.

He wanted to thank her for her tutor lessons. He was able to participate in class and pass a quiz. Perhaps another time.

As for Rose, after she put her bike away, she ran to Gold's shop. She went behind the front desk and started working on filing.

"I'm coming." Mr Gold said from the back. Rose smiled to herself. Happy that her boss wasn't expecting so soon. Once he came, he was indeed surprised to see her (but secretly glad).

"Ms Mills, I've told you so many times that you can call me Rose." She reminded him.

"But then you would have to call me by my name. And I'm not comfortable with that. So it wouldn't be fair." He said back. Especially because 'Rumplestilskin' isnt a normal name in this realm.

"You're my boss. You can tell me what I can or can't do." She reminded him. He took a moment to think about that. She did have a was moments like this that brought him back to those memories of him and his daughter, Rosemary. Besides 'Rose' was her nick-name, it would be a way of comfort for him.

"Well then, Rose, I have to make some errands soon." He said.

"You mean collecting debt and rent?" She corrected him with a smirk. Nothing gets past her.

"You know me so well. Yes, that. Therefore, you may leave once I make my absence."

"No, it's fine. I don't mind staying and closing up shop tonight."

He grew worried. Having her work away from him and until late. _Some things don't change._

"Are you sure, Rose? Being alone here without my supervision? What would Madame Mayor say?" He asked. Hoping to reason with her, before ordering her.

"I'm 100% percent certain, Mr Gold. Its not my first time working by myself. And as for my aunt, I can handle it." She was confident. He could order her to go home, but he won't. Because it's Rosemary. So he nods, giving up on stopping her.

"Call if your in need of assistance." He says and heads for the door.

"I will!" She responds. But once he was out and the door closed, she smiled to herself.

"Not."

After making a deal with a maid, Rumple returns to his castle. The dining room was full of furniture, and his collection of magical items, but something was missing since it was too quiet. Way to quiet for his liking. He headed for the stairs up to the east wing. Opened a set of double doors to find who he was looking for. His daughter, Rosemary reading.

"I have something that will distract you from your books." He says to catch her attention. It did, for she looked up to him from her book.

"Really? What is it?" She asks with hopeful eyes. He pulls out a wand from his coat.

"A wand? Papa, I thought-"

"And your right. I still won't let you learn magic. Because magic-"

"Always comes with a price. I know. But why give me a wand? It's still magic."

Yes. But for once, I will admit, this wand is safer than my magic. You are **only** to use for self defense." He said slowly, and carefully to her as he hands over the object to the young girl. She took it and started to take observation on it. Rumple truly admired her thinking face. Never gets old.

"From what? Falling down the stairs of this castle.? There's nothing to fear here." She said sounding bored. This time he lifts her chin to look at his serious face he was making.

"That time of fear will come, my daughter." Then he pulled his hand away and smiled at her.

"Now, think of a color you would love to wear." He said all of a sudden. This caught her attention from the wand in her hand.

"Why? She asked curiously.

"We're going to a wedding"

After finishing his errands, Gold couldn't help but worry for Rose. She is his daughter, after all. _I'll just check up on her. It's getting late._

When he reached to his shop, he noticed that there was broken glass on the door. Close to the lock of the door. Someone broke in. Rose! He quickly opened the door, fearing of what he would fine.

"Rose!" He calls out. No answer. No one in sight.

His secret lock that was behind a picture on the wall was opened. He made his way to the counter to see what was taken from the secret lock, but he found something else instead. A body on the ground. A knocked out Rose.

"Rose! Rose!" He desperately cried out to her and kneeled down to her, trying to shake her to wake up. He didn't care about the pain his leg was causing due to his kneeling, she was more important than anything.

Slowly, she woke up. Opening those clear blue eyes.

"Ow... that hurt." She muttered. She explained to him about Ashley, the pregnant teen maid, grand entrance. Knocking her out in the process.

Gold ordered her to take the weekend off so she had time to heal. She tried her best to assure him that she was fine and to focus more on Ashley. But he ignored her and even drove her home. To make sure she didn't faint from that cut she now had on her forehead.

However, she was able to send him off before she even entered the house. She didn't want him and her aunt to start World War 3. She even did her best to sneak up to her room. But thanks to that tank of hers, it kept on hitting the stairs, which alarmed her presence.

"Rose? Is that you?" Regina asks and was coming to her direction. Rose rolled her eyes. Of course, it's me.

"No, it's one of those characters in Henry's book coming to life." She joked and turned around, ready to face her aunt.

"Don't say that, please. I get enough of that from-What happened!?" Regina's tone from casual to demanding did not surprise Rose at all. Regina and a mix look of panic, worry, and anger all over her face as she ran up to her niece to observe the band aid she had on her forehead to the left side. So Rose came clean to her.

"If this is how Gold works, your not working for him anymore. I swear, I have a few special words for him once-"

"It's just a cut. No biggie." Rose tried to reason with her.

"It is to me?" Regina started to sound hurt now. Rose noticed, and decided to stop.

"Look, go to bed. We'll talk in the morning, ok?" Regina offered. Rose nods and gave her a small smile. _That went well._

After finally agreeing that after two more strikes, Rose will stop working for Mr Gold. Now Rose really had to be careful.

Regina left early that Saturday morning since she had a council meeting. And to Henry's disappointment, he was ordered to not leave the house. As soon as Regina left, Rose handed him his bike helmet.

"Come on. Off to see Emma." She told him.

"But I can't. Mom said to stay home." Henry responded.

"And when do you ever listen to her? Besides, I have the day off. And my orders were to watch you like a hawk." She teased. He made a mischievous smile and followed her out the door.

When they entered Emma's and Mary Margaret's apartment, they also found Mr Gold.

"Henry, Rose. How are you feeling?" Gold asked, more to Rose, worriedly. Emma thought that was weird for him to say.

"I'm fine, Mr Gold." Rose answered.

"I thought I told you to take the weekend off."

"I am. I'm spending time with Henry. Did you find the suspect yet?

"You know about this?"Emma asked the young teen, trying to connect the dots.

"About what?" Henry asked the group, confused. Is this code talk?

Rose ignored his question and moved her bangs to the side, revealing her now small scar on her forehead.

"That's how I got this thing here." Rose said directing it to Emma.

"What's a school girl doing in an old man's shop at night?" Emma asked instead and narrows her eyes at Gold.

"I do have feelings, Ms Swan." Gold told her. Not in a happy mood.

"She works for him." Henry explained, now getting Emma's attention.

"Since when?" She asked.

"Since weeks ago. Can we please focus on Ashly now?" Rose said and was getting annoyed of them ignoring the main problem.

"Do you know who Ashley is?"

"Who doesn't."

"Yes, well, back to business." Gold said wanting to also get back on track.

Rumple gives Rose a magical dress that will disguise her face from the people. As he talks to Cinderella during a dance, Rose began to walk around the ballroom. A boy bumped into her. She quickly saw that she had a rip on her sleeve. She started to get scared that the magic might be gone now, due to the damage. She quickly went ran to grab a silver plate from a nearby table to look at herself. Just as she feared, the magic was gone. Revealing her true face. _Where's Papa?_

"Hey, sorry about that. Are you hurt?" The voice of a boy behind her asked. She stayed quiet, uncertain on what to do.

"Oh, sorry. I'm James Hawkins. Jim for short." He introduced himself and offered her his hand. She slowly turned and shook it.

"Rose. Just Rose." She stated nervously. She wasn't use to people actually talking to her.

"Rose, huh? Pretty name. Are you having fun?"

"Kinda.." There was an awkward silence between them. None of them knew what to say next.

"I'm here mainly because Granny and Red, my 'hosts', are friends with Queen Snow White." He explained to start up a conversation.

"Oh! I'm here because my father has business to take care off." She said. Silence came again.

"Stop staring and take her out to dance." Someone shouted. It was an older woman with white hair and glasses watching them. The both teenagers blushed and laughed.

"That's Granny. May I?" He askes and offered his hand again. Rose took it. _It's just dancing. No talking involved. What's the harm._

"I've never seen you around here before." He started. _Nevermind_

"Yes. Well, that is because my father and I live far far away from here. And I usually stay at home." She explained.

"Really? Is there a chance that I may see you again?"

"Uh.." _What can I do or say to not seem rude. Where is Papa for once?_

"The party's over." Someone in a deep stern voice said from behind. An older man in a blue suit. Her father as his human self, before he turned into the dark one. No one here knew his true face.

The man had left Cinderella in the dance floor after announcing his payment she has to give him. He was looking for his daughter, hoping she had a good time to be outside of the castle walls for once. Instead, he found her no longer under the magic to change her face and with a boy. Not just any boy, a boy around her age who seemed a bit too interested in her. His father instincts were coming in.

"It's time to go." He said to her and held out his arm to her.

"Goodbye." She said quickly to Jim to leave.

"Bye, just Rose." He called out. She could feel her father grip tighten around her arm. _So close._

Once they were out of the castle, he poofed them to the enchanted forest. Back to his green skin self.

"Why did he know your name? What else does he know? Where you live? Who your father is?" Rumple went off asking. Clearly angry.

"What was I suppose to do? Look like I was a mute?" She argued back.

"You could have given a fake name! Why did I take you there?"

"Why did you take me there? Why there? Why now?"

"Why? Because I thought you would love to be out of the castle and enjoy yourself.

"I did. And thank you for that? But still, why now? Why now all of a sudden." But instead of giving her an answer, he gave her silence. She hated these moments when she has to force him to talk.

"What deal did you do now?" She asked more took him a while to answer.

"One that would lead me to where I need to be when the curse comes." His comment sadden her.

"You mean... its really going to happen?" She asked scared. He pulls her in a hug.

"In time, but yes." He assures her even though he himself is frighten for the outcome. Dark ones are never scared. But he does fear for his daughter's life, Rosemary finally connects the dots of his reason to go out.

"You wanted me to be happy as myself before the curse changes us?" She asked. He nods.

"And the wand?" She pulled away and decided to kneel down to look up at her. Like when she was little.

"For protection while I'm away." She shed a tear at the thought. But Rumple stroke it away before it would continue falling down. She then looked down at him with a small smile.

"So let's enjoy the time we have left." She decided. He smiles as they continue their walk in the woods. Talking.

Unfortunately for Rose, Norman came looking for her to remind her that she needed to help him on his project on Mother Nature. So she was forced to join him in the woods for the picture taking. But to be honest, he seemed a bit too happy about the project.

"So, Rose Mills is your name. Is Rose short for something?" Norman asked.

"Yep. Just Rose." She said flatly, as she took a picture of the woods.

"No middle name?"

"Shouldn't you focus more on your project?" He puts his hands up to surrender with a smile of mischief.

"Alright, 'Just Rose'. You really are a robot." He commented and took some pictures himself. She looked confused by his words.

"What?"

"A robot. People are either a robot or an alien."

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"A robot does only what it's told and made to do. While an alien stands out, does it's own thing. And you, Rose Mills, are definitely a robot." He teased and walked ahead of her. Leaving her to her thoughts. But this only made her angry. She was mad and marched up and caught up to him.

"Excuse me? I'm not here helping you and your-" They heard a crash.

Rose and Norman found Ashley's car and Ashley in a position of labor. They quickly called Emma and got her to the hospital. After Emma talked to Mr Gold, he headed to the exit. But he stopped when he saw Norman talking to Rose. But Rose doesn't seem too fond of him.

"Come on Rose-"

"Rose! Party's over. It's time to go." Mr Gold said to her. Interrupting the boy's attempt of speaking alone with her.

"Go? Where?" She asked him.

"I understand that your aunt will be home at five sharp from her meeting. And that young Henry-"

"Can't be seen with Emma! Shoot! I have to go. Bye!" Rose quickly said and gathered her tank and Henry's hand to leave. Gold stared back at Norman and remembered who he is from their world and this world. _A wannabe pirate._

He smirked at Norman, who seemed uncomfortable by Mr Golds glare.

"Have a nice day." Gold said without feeling to the boy.

After Regina came home and checked up on Henry in his room, she headed to the kitchen where Rose was cooking.

"Are you sure you want to continue working for Mr Gold?" Regina starts saying. Rose laughs at another one of her aunts attempts.

"Yes, aunt Regina." She responded back.

"He's bad news."

"He reminds me of someone, but I don't know who." Her comment startled Regina.

"Plus, I thought you were bad news when I started to live with you. But I gave you a chance." Rose finished saying as she continues setting up the food on the dining room table.

"Really? You don't think you were force to stay with me?"

"Because of the situation, yes. But I learned to live with it. I like living here. Even if you are a bit strict." She teases. They both laughed.

"So you don't regret living like this? No changes?"

"Let's make a deal." Regina starts again.

"You sound like Mr Gold."

"Now that is an insult." Rose giggled.

"How about I give you a break from school activities if you love me no matter what?" Regina offers with a smile.

"You can't force someone to love you." Rose started to say. Regina felt her smile turning into a frown, assuming the worst coming.

"Especially when they already do." Rose finished with another teasing smile.

Rumple and Rosemary entered the castle and Rose was about to head to her room, but Rumple held her back by holding her wrist. She knew something was wrong.

"Papa? What is it?" She asks worried. He kneels before her again.

"Let's make a deal." He started to say.

"Seriously?" She says in a playing tone.

"Rosemary, please." He almost begs for her. She the looks at him with more attention.

"How about I'll let you spend a little bit more time outside theses walls if you love me no matter what?" He offers. He still fears that his daughter doesn't love him for he is a monster. She stays only because she has to.

"You can't force someone to love you, Papa. Especially when I already do." She states and hugs her Papa.

"I love you, Papa. No matter what."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**

 **Thank you Ali for reading my story and liking it.**

 **Enjoy!**

Rose was dusting the objects around Gold's shop when suddenly there was an earthquake. Causing Rose to fall from standing on a chair to clean the objects on a high self. They were puppets.

She rose up from the ground, her hand began to sting painfully after moving it a little. She got a nasty cut from the, now, broken puppets that also fell with her.

Gold came in running from the backroom to check on her since he heard her scream.

"Rose! Rose are you alright? Your bleeding!" He dragged her to the backroom with him to bandage her damage hand.

"I'm fine, Mr Gold. I'm sorry about breaking your..." She looked at what she was holding in her other hand. She had completely forgotten what she was cleaning. But she gave a weird look.

"Puppets?" She finished saying. They were creepy looking. Looking back at Gold, he was more focused on her hand than his shattered merchandise's.

"There you go, finished. You may take your leave now, Rose. And rest that hand of yours." He said and opened a closet.

"But-" He cut her off by handing her an umbrella. It reminded her of Mary Poppins.

"An umbrella?" She questioned him.

"It might rain tonight. Make sure you stay indoors. And take the day off tomorrow." He said. She gave him a questioning look.

"Why is it always me getting hurt? And when I do, you always give me a day off?"

"I care about your safety." He simply said, like it was normal. And to him it was, but to her... no. She knew he was hiding something else. Maybe later he will open up more to her.

Rose was having dinner in the dark castle by herself. She hated these moments when her father would be gone for hours on 'business'. Sometimes she wondered if the man ever worries about her. _Of course he does. That's why he built this largely empty castle so far far away. To protect me. That's why I'm not allowed to go outside the castle walls and be with people._

Then, the large entry doors opened. Revealing her father with a face of glee and another surprise was wrapped up in a large cloth.

"Hello, sweetheart. I see your doing well on your own." He mentions.

"It takes years of practice." She muttered to herself. But he didn't miss it, he heard it. And felt a stab in his heart, feeling hurt. _It seems she is still having trouble warming up to me._

"What's that?" She asked and pointed at the mystery object that's tucked in his arms. He unwrapped the cloth, showing an umbrella to her.

"An umbrella? Unless its magical, why an umbrella?" She asked him again. He made a squeaky giggle.

"Its much more than just an umbrella. I saw a governess fly with it. She said it helps her travel overseas, ect." He explained. She had her arms crossed, waiting to hear what he traded to get it.

"What did you do?" She asked, almost afraid to hear the answer... again.

"Turned her into a bird."

"What!" She yelled. It's the snail story all over again.

"She complained how she hated children and the family she worked for. She wanted out without them finding her. So, she asked for a new face."

"And instead you turned her into an animal."

"She wanted freedom, that's what I gave her. Wings to fly away and be free."

"Im certain that's not what she meant."

"Her fault for not being specific. And now, she doesn't need this." He lays the magical item in his shelf of collections.

"Now I must be off. Another deal awaits." He starts.

"As always." She mumbled with a glare. He saw it and felt guilty.

"Yes... well- It may get chilly out. Stay indoors." He continued to say and made his exit. Rose turned her attention at the shelf with his collectables and smirk to herself.

 _As the cat leaves. The mouse will play._

It turned out that there was an old cave mine that collapsed. And Regina wants to 'take care of it' Rose knew all too well that this wasn't going to be good.

She was on her way to return the umbrella that Gold had given her the day before. Clearly she didn't need it, since it didn't rain.

But before she reached to her destination, she wanted to see the mines herself. She remembered hearing the story from Henry.

She rode her bike there, then she saw a small familiar figure that was walking into the mines.

"Henry!" She shouted after him. But the boy continued to enter the cave, not hearing her at all. Quickly, the girl got off her bike and carried her tank so she could catch up to her cousin.

She entered the cave and continued calling out for Henry. But she received no answer. _How deep is this cave? How fast did he run?_

The cave began to collapse again. Rocks were falling, denting her tank. Great.

"Henry! It's me, Rose! Where are... you..?" She can feel her lungs slowly closing up already. She was having trouble breathing. She had to find him fast and get them out of there.

"Rose?" Henry called out.

"Henry!" She yelled out again. She continued taking deep breaths, until he ran into her.

"Henry, what are you doing here?" She asked. He quickly explained what happened with Mr Hopper. That the man flipped out and was trying to face Henry to stop thinking about the whole fairytale thing. Rose knew that wasn't Archie's character. That was... Regina.

"Henry, this is dangerous. We've... gotta get out of here." She said.

"But I think I've found something to prove everyone that I'm not crazy-" He protested.

"Henry, look at me!" She panicked. He was shocked. He never heard her sound like that before.

"I'm scared for you, for us! We're trap underground, in an abandoned mine and there is no way out." She explained. Henry then took a good look at was dirty from the mines, taking a lot of in and out breaths. Her tank that she was holding in her, was dented more than it was before.

"Your tank... its dented." He said with a tone of sadness and guilt.

"I'll be ok."

"For how long?" He asked. She didn't have the answer for that. She didn't want to know.

"Don't know, don't care. Come on. Let's find a way out."

Rosemary decided to test this 'umbrella' Rumple spoke of. After all, to her, it seemed that his magical stuff was more important than her.

She entered the East tower. (Mainly because he forbid her to enter there.) She climb up to the top, feeling the chilly air that the Imp spoke of earlier. She couldn't help but feel free and alive for once. It felt good. Really good. _Ok, lets try this out._

Rosemary looked down from the tower and saw how far up she was. _High! Very, very high!_

She shook the idea from her head. It's now or never.

She opened the umbrella and jump off the tower. Screaming.

Gold, like everyone else, was watching the fire department and the police trying to find a way to get Rose and Henry out of the cave mines. He knew for certain Rose was in there, because her bike was there unattended. Also, because Madam Mayor and Ms Swan called him looking (demanding on Regina's part) for the Mill Kids.

The pawnbroker was getting annoyed by the new Deputy and the Mayor arguing. So he made his move.

"Excuse me, but do you mind focusing more on getting the children out then arguing?" He more demanded than asked. He wasn't afraid to set glares at the two women.

"Who are you to talk? They aren't your kids!" Emma continued to argue.

"Like you said, Ms Swan. They **are** kids. And knowing the young Miss Mills condition, being surrounded in a closed up area will suffocate her. Arguing **won't** accomplish anything." He was really losing his patience with her.

"No it wont." Regina agreed. _Finally._

After trying explosions to open the mines, the ground shook again. But nothing changed. Leaving everyone more in fear of what did happen inside the mines. As the group continued to come up with another plan, Gold noticed Pongo (Archie's dalmation dog) barking for something. Trying to run towards the invisible scent. But Archies was trying to hold him back.

"Release him/" Gold instructed to the Dr.

"He's just disturbed, Mr-"

"Your dog is up to something, Mr Hopper. Now let him go, before I hit you with my cane." Gold threatened. He did as told.

Gold and Archie followed Pongo. The dog made it to a spot and started to sniff around the ground.

"We've found something!" Archie shouted to the group. Quickly the others came after them. Marco and the sheriff lifted a cover of an air shaft.

"It seems the dog found them. All we need now is something to go down and bring them up." Gold informed them.

"Will a drill work?" Sheriff Graham asked Marco. He agreed with the idea.

Rose and Henry had found an elevator and tried to move it up. But because of it being so old and another quack showing up, the elevator fell and was now stuck with them inside. The two sat side by side, waiting for something else to happen.

Henry, however, was watching Rose wheezing in and out.

"I'm really, really, really sorry." He confessed. She offered him a soft smile.

"It's... alright" She whispered between breaths.

"I just wanted to find proof."

"Henry, Ive known Aunt Regina longer than you have. …... And I know that Dr Hopper didn't mean those things he said to you. Your free to think... whatever you want." Henry took her words in,

"I wonder who you are. Who were your parents." He said in wonder.

"Me too, kid. Me too..."

There was another shake. Rose quickly held Henry in her arms. Hoping to block him from any falling rocks or the elevator breaking.

They both heard noises and saw a bright light coming closer and closer.

"What's that? Death?" Henry asked scared. _The imagination of this kid._

"It's a rescue, I think." She said. It was Emma who was tied to a belt with a rope that brought her down and a flashlight on her belt.

"You guys ok?" Emma asked the kids.

"Yeah, we're-"

"Rose's tank is broken. She's having trouble breathing!" Henry said, cutting the girl off.

"Henry-" Before she could scold him, she had to catch her breath. Emma opened the ceiling of the elevator and held her hand out to get them out.

"Henry go first," Rose told him.

"But you need-"

"You first, then me. Your safety is more important."

"But, Rose! What if-" She ticked him that made the little boy duck, making it easier for her to carry him up to Emma. Rose was starting to feel weaker by the second.

"You got him?"She asked Emma. The ground began to shake again before Emma could answer.

"Rose?" Henry asked panicking.

"It's gonna fall!" Rose yelled out realizing what was going to happen next. And she knew that Emma couldn't carry both of them up in time.

"I'm sorry!" Emma apologized to the brave teenager.

"It's ok, just get him out!"

"No, ROSE!" The elevator fell.

When Rosemary fell, the speed dropped and she was flying through the sky. She held on tight, but gre more excited than ever. She was headed to fly over to the castle walls. She went over it and felt herself go through the protection spell Rumple put around the castle. Right as she got out, snow began to fall. It was still too early for snow. It was barely the Fall season. But the snow turned into icicles of a woman. There were so many surrounding her.

"Let go!" One said.

"What?" Rose questioned it. Then another tried to hit her. Rose dodged as many as she could, while she tried to fly away. But one managed to scratch the umbrella, tearing it open. Causing the magic to disappear and her falling to her death.

She never felt the ground, though. Instead, she felt a poof of smoke all around her. A familiar smoke she knew too well. And she felt arms carrying her.

She jumped off the mans arms a saw that it was her father. Rumpelstiltskin. Fear was all over his face as he tried to check on her for any injury. But she pulled away. Still unable to trust him.

Rosemary.." He started but she only handed him his umbrella back.

"Sorry about your umbrella. I'll be in my room." She said sheepishly and ran off. _Will I never be able to do anything._

As for Rumple, he continued staring off to where she was once standing only a moment ago. He looked back at the object in his hand and sighed, coming up with a decision.

 _Perhaps it's time I do something for her. I need to find myself a caretaker._

Rose used the umbrella to lift her up and Henry quickly held on to it to keep her from falling. As they were lifted up, Regina quickly escorted Rose to the ambulance where she was given a breathing mask. Rose was finally able to sit and rest, then she saw Mr Gold standing from a distance. Watching her, looking relieved as he walked away.

As for Archie, the shy man, threatened Regina that if Emma fights for custody, that the court will look for him for guidance. He also decided to threaten the Mayor more.

"And as for Rose-" He started but Regina cut him off with a glare. If looks could kill.

"Excuse me?" She clearly wasn't happy with this new attitude of his.

"The deal, Ms Mills. Must I remind you, that you are to take care of Rose Gold until both father and daughter are physically and mentally recovered for each other?" Definitely was a threat than a question.

"Well, as you can see, they aren't recovered."

"When was the last time you Rose to a check up or tried those memory exercises? As for Gold, he seems to be fully recovered and taking baby steps to reclaim her. Odd for him to take such actions. Unlike you, he is thinking of her safety. Wasn't it him who paid for her medical bills and prescriptions only a month ago? It seems he cares about her more than you could. After all, she is his daughter." He reminded her and left her speechless.


	5. Chapter 5

At Davids welcome back party, Rose tried to avoid Norman. But the boy just wouldn't leave her alone. He wouldn't stop asking her to hang out with him and some of their other classmates to go to the lake on Saturday.

"I don't know, Norman. Besides, I don't even know them." She kept saying.

"But that's the whole point of going. To get to know them. They sure want to get to know you." He continued pushing.

"Why? All I ever was to anyone was be their tutor. Why is it that suddenly **now** they want to talk to me?"

"Because your popular now." She looked at him as if he was crazy for what he just said. And maybe he was.

"Popular? Because I almost dies? That's the reason why? Forget it then. No!" Rose argued and left the Nolan's house. She wasn't in the mood to continue being around people.

Norman felt bad for her. He was under the impression that she was just afraid to try new things because of her poor health. Of course, it was Regina who gave him this idea. Her motives were to keep Rose away from not only Henry, but also Gold. She couldn't lose Rose to Gold, so she had to make sure that would never happen from the shadows.

"Go to her." Regina said to Norman. Making him jump by her sudden appearance.

"Buy-"

"She is just scared. She needs to be... pushed a little. That's all. It's hard being different." She said and walked over to Katherine.

Norman ran out the door and through the streets to find Rose. Eventually, he did.

"Rose! Wait!" He shouted for her to hear.

"What Norman?" She asked trying to have patience for him. When finally reached up to her, he checked their surrounding and took notice that she was headed to Golds shop.

"Where were you going? Your house is back that way?" He asked and pointed at the direction behind him. Rose did her best to avoid any eye contact.

"Can't a girl walk around town by herself?" She asked instead of answering his question. But the truth was that she was planning on going to Golds shop. She found it comforting. For some odd reason, it was a place she knew she could feel safe.

Norman knew she wasn't going to tell him the truth. So he brushed it off.

"Right. Anyway, Rose you should come with me on Saturday."

"Why? I'm different from all of you."

"Please." He begged

"I promise nothing bad will happen." He added. He did his best to pull a puppy face on her, causing her to giggle at his lame attempt.

"Promise?" She asked to make certain he wouldn't leave her alone with the others.

"Promise."

At the lake, there was a group of kids that were Norman's friends. People who Rose didn't know that well. She felt lonely seeing everyone with their own groups, avoiding her. Plus the girls were wearing swimwear that was making Rose self cautious of her dark blue one piece. Norman tried his best to get her to talk to the others, but nothing was progressing.

"Norman, it's ok. I'm different. A robot, remember?"

"But your not bad news, Rose. They just need to know you like I do."

"They didn't really want to get to know me, did they?" She asked. But she knew, and he knew, that she was right. He felt horrible that she caught his lie from before. Now she was really hurt. Here she was believing in his lies.

A girl named Julie came up to them in her small bright color pink bikini.

"You wanna jump?" She asked Rose with a smirk on her face. Clearly she was up to something.

The two, heard screams coming from a cliff. A few of the teenagers were taking turns swinging on a rope and jumping into the water.

"Of course, you need to take those tubes out of your nose." Julie her words sounded more of a dare than a request. Norman grew worried.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Norman said. Feeling protective of her.

"I can do it." Rose insisted confidently.

"Rose, wait-"

"This is what you wanted, right? Spending time to hang out with them."

"But-"

"Oh my god, Norman! Stop treating her like glass. She won't break." Julie complained and pulled Rose by the arm to walk to the high cliff.

Norman couldn't help but feel that something would go wrong. He was starting to regret bringing Rose to the lake. He thought people would open up to her more, but clearly no one wanted to.

"Here I go!" Rose announced and onto the rope. She screamed out of joy and let go. Landing in the blue water. Maybe things will turn out ok.

After a few moments, Rose never came back up.

"Rose?" Norman called out for her. There was no response.

"Oh god, Rose!" He dived in the lake to find her. Rose finally popped out, but was having trouble breathing and staying up. He swam as fast as he could to reach her. He then carried her, bridal style, out of the water.

"Someone, get some blankets and her tank!" He demanded. Only few listened. Rose was feeling dizzy as he sat her up and put her breathing tubes on her.

"Breathe in and out slowly. Just concentrate on that." He instructed softly to her to do. After a few moments, Rose was holding herself, whimpering of another near death experience. This was definitely not good for her health.


	6. Chapter 6

Rose had been avoiding Norman ever since the lake event. She had a doctors appointment the next day causing her problems at school when she returned. At school the kids had been... teasing her for being weak. She felt more lonely than ever.

Rose was helping Gold with his garden in the woods. The man knew she was upset. She kept on hitting the ground with her shovel harder and harder.

"How was your trip at the lake?" He asked to start up a conversation and see what was on her mind. But she stayed quiet.

"Made any new friends?" He tried again. This time, she stabbed the shovel to the ground to stay put.

"Why doesn't anyone like me? There is something wrong with me! Like I'm some sort of disease or something. My condition is that much of a problem!" She yelled out. Frustrated with herself.

"Hey, hey. Calm down. What's going on?" Gold asked now worried for her. Last time Rose acted like this, was when she was angry with him way before the curse came in their world.

"Nothing." She muttered, But he wasn't going to change the subject.

"Clearly it's something. I'm all ears of that's what you want." He offered with a comforting smile.

She explained to him about Normans random 'let's be friends' character. And she told him about her day at the lake.

"Sometimes I wish I can live a different life." She added after she told him her story. "Don't we all." He agreed. He wished they can both go back to old lives.

"It sounds to me that Mr Hawkins fancies you a bit." He said to get back to the point. He hated the thought of boys being with **his** daughter. But to his surprise, she laughed at his comment.

"Who would like me like that? Besides, he's weird." Gold was happy to hear her statement. He couldn't help but smirk proudly. Quickly hiding it from her before she could see.

Rose was walking to her house, her tank trailing after her. As she passed by Granny's Diner, Norman notice her and followed her.

"Rose." He said. She, however, continued walking. Not planning to stop for anything.

"Rose, please. I'm sorry."He tried again and managed to stand in front of her to stop her.

"42." Was all she said. Throwing him off.

"42 for what?" He asked.

"#42 is meeting someone I don't like. It's my to do list for my life. Like make a medical discovery, be in two places at once, get a tattoo, ect."

"So a Bucket list?"

"Yes."

"But your not dying. Why do you have a list then?"

"Because I am dying." She corrected him. As for him he didn't know if what she said was true or not. Did she just say-

"What?" He asked sadly. He never knew. She never mentioned it. No one did. He continued staring at her for an explanation or for her to say she was kidding. But she didn't, instead she looked down at her feet.

"My condition... it's getting worse and worse. Unless a miracle happens. If anything, I will only live if I get Impossible treatment soon. Like a lungs transplant." She admitted in a whisper. But to him, her words were loud and clear.

"I-I didn't know..."

"Because I just found out. Look, I just want to live now and be happy for who I am. Not be what everyone wants me to be. And right now, I need to be with Henry." She said and walked passed him. Hopefully now, he will definitely leave her alone. No one wants a dying girl.

"What's #1?" He asked. She turned around to face him.

"It's a secret." She simply said and continued her walk. Leaving the teenage boy alone with his thoughts.

When she got home, she entered the house and closed the door hard to announce her presence. Then the doorbell rang. She groaned, annoyed of the thought that Norman was on the other side of the door.

"Norman, leave me-" But instead of Norman, she found Graham.

"Sheriff? What did Henry do now?" She asked. _What is that boy up to now?_

"Hi Rose. He didn't do anything this time." He said. _Maybe he is here for Aunt Regina?_

"My aunt isn't here."

"Actually, I'm here to see Henry. I was hoping he could help me." He explained She then took a good look at him. He didn't look good. Almost sick.

"May I ask why?" She asked feeling worried about the situation.

""It's about his book." Now Rose was speechless from his reason. _What does the book have to do with him?_

"Henry! You have a visitor." She called out.

Rose was making tea for Graham. He looked uneasy, that he needed to be in a calmer state. She was about to enter Henry's room with a tray of cookies and tea for them, nut then Graham came rushing out of the room. Quickly giving them his goodbyes and left through the front door.

"What happened?" She asked Henry, who was now standing by her side and took a cookie.

"He remembers a little bit of his old life. His fairytale life!" Henry cheered excitedly.

"Henry-" But the boy continued cheering.

"He's the huntsman. The one who let Snow go free!" _There's no stopping him now._


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N**

 **special thanks to basketballandpeggycarter/ EvilQueensDaughterRapunzel/ Ali/ Ghostbuster30/ Sweet Petit/ Horsemadgirl for reading, favoring, following, and commenting on this story.**

 **Thank you so much.I'm so sorry this is late. The next chapters will be long so you will read it more.**

Little Rosemary was helping her papa, Rumpelstiltskin, with his spinning wheel with baelfire, her brother, come running in.

"Papa! Rose! They've come for Marraine!" Bae said desperately. Because of the Ogre Wars, the soldiers were going to villages to take men. But as time passed by, they were lowering the age.

They watched the soldiers take their friend, who barely 14 that day, the twin and their father were terrified.

"Our birthday is in three days." Bae said, fear coming out of his voice.

"They will come for us in three days!" Rose added and held onto her father as tightly as possible. Rumple returned the gesture to the twins.

"We'll find a way, my children. We'll find a way." Rumple said to comfort them. _But what can I do?_

As Emma entered Gold's shop, she was surprised to see Rose at the front desk.

"You're here?" She questioned the young teenager.

"Well I do work here." Rose said obviously.

"Yeah, but... it's the weekend. Shouldn't you be out doing stuff like normal kids do? Instead of being closed up in this odd place."

"I know I'm different compared to others. But I like it here."

"Seriously?" Rose laughed at Emma's expression.

"Can I help you with something?"Rose asked to remind Emma her reason for coming to the shop.

"Oh! I got a call from Gold. Is he here?" Emma asked, looking around but didn't see the old man in sight.

"In the back." Before Emma could make it to the back entrance, Rose handed her a safety mask.

"What's that for?" Emma asked the girl.

"To do it's job. Protect you."

"From what, Gold's wrath?" Emma joked. Rose giggled at her again.

"No silly. The smell." She explained.

"I think I can handle it."

"Fine then. Don't say that I didn't warn you." As soon as Emma entered the backroom, Rose heard Emma complaining and smiled.

Gold offered Emma some of Grahams things since he died two weeks ago. Rose couldn't get her mind off that. After how Graham had acted and what Henry mentioned to her, she was starting to believe in the whole Fairy tale book thing being kinda true. _Crazy_.

Gold offered Emma some walkie talkies for Henry to take. But Emma didn't want to.

"Please they- they grow up so fast." He said as he took a glance at Rose, who was filing some papers. Emma notice this and took the walkie talkies.

"You enjoy these with your boy. Your time together is precious, you know. That's the thing about children. Before you know it..." He stopped and looked at Rose again, who was still working. Distracted by her work to notice them.

"You lose them." He finished saying. He looked sad at Rose. Emma started to feel suspicious of Gold's and Rose's relationship.

Rose was so angry with her aunt after she found out what her aunt was going to do. Fire Emma and Sydney Glass as Sheriff. Even Rose knew he would do **anything** for Regina because of his insane crush on her. So she did her own research and asked Gold for help.

"You want me to go against your aunt?" He asked Rose again after she explained to him about her plan.

"Yes." She answered, tired of repeating her answer to him.

"And get Ms Swan to be the towns Sheriff?"

"Yes, plus I don't care how you do it."

"Are you implying that I do dirty work?"

"It's not like you hide it. And I know that Regina does too." She argued. But he caught something from her words.

"You called her by her name." He stated. She shrugged her shoulders.

"So?" She didn't understand why he pointed that detail out.

"Your angry with her."

"And?"

"I shouldn't tell you this, but don't let your anger blind you. Your smarter than this, you'll only get hurt." He said hoping to reason with her.

"I'm already hurt. Will you help me or not ?" She asked. He sighed and gave in by nodding. She showed him her happy smile.

"You will? Really? What do you want me to do?" She asked cheerfully.

"For now, nothing. But I would like to see you smile some more. Especially "

"Come on, Mr Gold. I have to do something. Isn't that the point of deals? You do something for me, if I do something for you." He was taken back by her choice of words. _Deals._

It was as if his Rosemary was returning to him.

"How about another job for you? Be my housekeeper for two times a week." He offered.

 _What?_

Rumple woke the kids up from their sleep. Hoping to sneak them out at night. But unfortunately, their plan failed. The soldiers stopped them. Apparently, the men recognized Rumple when he joined the army. _The man who ran._

The soldier explained to the kids how their father ran off from the battlefield and their mother left them because he was a coward. After watching them assaulting Rumple, Rose began to panic. All her life she was told by the villagers that she looked like her mother. She felt proud at first, but now ashamed. For years. She was a sad reminder to her father of the woman who left them. She didn't want to be like her mother at all. So she made a vow to herself, that she will never **ever** leave her father's side like her **birth** -mother did.

Emma was now running as a candidate to run for sheriff against Sydney Glass. Regina came to visit Gold to confront him on the matter.

"Why did you start this?" Regina asked him, obviously not in a happy mood.

"Actually, I didn't. I just delivered the information from someone else." He explained.

"And who, with a sneaky mind like your's, would do this?" She asked, annoyed.

"Who could possibly take after me, if not by family?" He countered, hoping she would figure out on her own what he was silencing admitting. Judging by her wide eyes, she did.

"No. She wouldn't. She obeys me!" Regina argued about her niece.

"She **is my** daughter. She may obey you, but she also has a mind of her own. Knowing her, once she is set on something to be done, she will fulfill it. I can see why Henry seeks for her help and support."

After their talk about the election, Regina was still unhappy that he and Emma are going up against her.

"Never underestimate someone who is acting for their child." He commented.

"He's not her child. Not legally. And the same goes for Rose."

"For now. And if you keep her away from me, from what she likes or is curious about, her curiosity and motivation will only get stronger." He reminded her.

Rose was walking around town, posting flyers to elect Emma. But then Norman showed up by her side.

"Hey." He said with a shy smile.

"Hi. Gottago!" She said very quickly to get away. But he continued to follow her.

"Do you need some help?" He asked her with hopeful eyes.

"Did I ask for it?"

"Come on, Rose. I'm trying to be a good friend here."

"Well then, stop trying." She said and walked away. Norman just watched her go.

 _Why am I doing this again?_ He asked himself.

Rumple was out all night to get a magical dagger to control the dark one to protect his children. But he never returned.

The soldiers had come on the twins birthday and dragged them out of the small house. They were confronted by the dark one. Who then revealed himself as Rumpelstiltskin.

The dark one killed every soldier there. But the children were frighten. Bae was hiding Rose behind him when their father took some steps to get closer to them.

"Papa?" Rose asked trying to get close, but Bae wouldn't let her.

"What has happened to you?" Bae asked. Fear in his voice.

"Your safe. Both of you are safe now. Do you feel safe?" Rumple asked them.

"No. We're frightened." Bae answered for them.

"I'm not. I protected what belongs to me. And I'm not scared of anything."

Rose was fixing Henry's bed while he continued talking non-stop about Emma's election and still winning it. Rose was disappointed by how Gold had done his work, but she did say she didn't care of his dirty work. When Henry got into bed, he stopped talking. Getting the girl's attention.

"Henry. You ok?" She asked.

"Will I have nightmares again tonight?" He asked her. Ever since Graham's death, the boy had been feeling so guilty about it. Regretting ever helping the man to regain his past memories from his storybook and starting Operation Cobra.

"No you wont." She promised him.

"How?"

"Because someone is going to help."

"Who?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Is it one of your 'true' stories? The definitely 'true' ones?" He teased back.

"You have no problem believing in fairy tales." She said offended.

"So I should believe why **you** invented fish?"

"Because I don't like swimming alone."

"So what is this new story about?" Giving her his full attention.

" There's a man, called the Dark One. Over the river and through the woods, you will find where he lives in a castle His job is to assist every person who seeks him out with their problems. Of course, he does it for a price." She explains. He rolls his eyes at her.

I know about the dark one. He's in almost every story.

"But did you know that he has a soft spot for children?"

"No. I didn't. Why only kids?" He asked curiously.

"Because he has children of his own. Read it in that book of your. Now, off to sleep."

 **Did anyone get that Dr Who reference? :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**It's finally here! I'm so sorry this is late. I was going to have up before, but my computer deleted my chapter before I could save it. As promised, this is long and will explain more about Norman's story. Enjoy! Comment oreport like it please.**

Norman had just finished his shift at Granny's and started walking out to go back to the orphanage. He didn't mind living there, he just wished he had a real home to go back to.

A man in a motorcycle showed up and removed his helmet.

"Hey, kid." He said to Norman.

"Uh.. Hey. I'm Norman. Norman Hawkins. Can I help you?" Norman asked the man. The stranger was taking a moment to register the boy's name.

"Hawkins, huh?" Aren't you a little young to be out at this hour?"

"Aren't you little nosey for a stranger?" Norman countered. The man laughed.

"August Booth is my name. Do you know where the Inn is?"

"Your staying?"

That's the plan." August says as he prepares to drive off again.

"For what?"

"Inspiration for writing. I sure would like to know what your story is." August said and rode off. Norman kept on staring, until he couldn't see him anymore.

"I'd like to know too."

Young Jim Hawkins was riding his wooden board through the woods. The boy was actually being chased by the Duke's men. The reason, He was trespassing through the lords woods.

He threw some bags of mine dust to blind the soldiers from chasing him. After making some turns, he believed he lost them. That is until a soldier with a horse popped out in front of him and another behind him.

"Great." He muttered to himself.

The Ogre wars had only started recently, but the number of men were decreasing. Every business did their part for the war. Sarah Hawkins, did her part of raising as much money as she could to give to the troops.

The soldiers barged into the Inn with Jim in their tight grips.

"Mrs Hawkins, your grandson seems to love trouble. Much like his father." The leader said to the older woman.

"Hey! My father was a captain!" Jim argued, as the guards continued holding him back.

"Then you should know better than to act like scum. Some legacy you are. And as for your father, he was a phony."

"My father found treasure and saved lives-" Jim's words were cut off when a soldier had hot him in the face with his fist. It hurt more with the armor on. Jim knew he would have a bruise on his left cheek.

"Your father was a selfish man. He only brought enough treasure for himself. He didn't care about the rest of us. We wouldn't be here suffering about expense of it wasn't for your father and that Pirate!" Jim butted to glare at the soldier. According to his father's story, the reason why he couldn't bring more gold was because the island was going to be destroyed by a volcano. He remembered his father mentioning about a pirate he was working with. But they had a truce after the adventure.

" The ogre wars are getting more difficult to handle. More of our men are dying. We need more volunteers for the field. Your grandson would make a fine soldier. He's got the temper already." He soldier had said with a smug look.

" No, please! I understand, but c-could we just think this through? He is only 15. There hasn't been any law about young ones joining the war yet!" Sarah Hawkins upend. She had lost her son from the seas and daughter in law from child birth, she wasn't going to lose her grandson, the only reminder of the two, from war.

"Then let me announce this crystal clear to you. If I catch your grandson violating anything, I will have the right to place him in the army for his crimes." The older man decided and made his exit, along with his men.

Before Jim's grandmother could say anything to him, he ran up the stairs.

Norman was done getting ready for school and was leaving the nuns building to head for school. Unfortunately for him, mother superior caught up to him.

" Norman! Norman Hawkins, wait!" she called out to him. The boy silently groaned since he had no choice but to obey.

" Yes, mother superior?" He asked, clearly unhappy and uninterested.

" We need to discuss about you entering the lost boss system."

" I don't-"

" You're already at an age where there is a low chance of being adopted. Your only future is to be in the system-"

"Until I'm 18 and you kick me out."

"No Norman. We will never do that. But you do have a better chance of support for your future." He scuffed at that.

"What future?"

"Do you honestly believe that cleaning tables and serving plates is a life? One we sent you to New York-"

The teenager stepped away from her now more angry.

"New York? You're sending me away?" That wasn't his plan.

"Yes, Norman. Unless someone were to adopt you or you pay the Adult Now expense, your best chance is to go to New York." She says and held his arm.

"Norman, let's just go back inside." She said, but he ripped his arm from her, to get away. He was completely disappointed.

"No, I'm not leaving!" He shouted and ran off. Deciding to head to a different destination.

Young Hawkins had found the magic ball map his father used to find Treasure Island. He was in his room thinking about the days events and what he could do to make it better.

Those soldiers weren't real soldiers. They were the phonies his father often spoke of. They were the ones who put on the costume and played the part to bully everyone in town. The real soldiers, like his father, were out in sea or land fighting for them.

He remembered when they redirected news of his father's disappearance. After a year, he was announced dead. Rumors say a beast from the sea ate them. Other whispers were of the sea swallowing the ship in a whirl pool. But all Jim could remember was that his father left for a private investigation.

As he played with the map, it started to glow a green light from its carved lines, lines that were leading it somewhere. The green lines were going round and round. He kept turning the ball to follow it. Then it stopped, and a dark shadow of cloud was appeared and formed into a shape of an island with a volcano. Could this be Treasure Island?

The boy was determined to prove them all wrong. He wasn't going to join the army, his father was no phony, and the village will be saved. Because James Hawkins was going to Treasure Island and being back riches.

Norman ran to an abandon cabin he had found in the woods a long time ago and entered it. Under the wooden floor, he had a shoe box filled with money. he had been saving up for the Adult Now fund. A way for minors to buy their way out and become adults from the orphanage. Of course, nothing is free. The cost was thousands of dollars. Even though it was a lot, he had to try. He was sick of the nuns controlling his life.

He counted the money, but his smile slowly turned into a frown. He wasn't even close to five hundred. He was certain he was working for Granny for a long time.

Work… Rose!

There was a storm in Storybrook and it was getting darker by the second, but the teenager didn't care. He ran and ran to look for Rose. He was able to see her leaving Golds shop worth an umbrella in her hand. It looked like the one from Mary Poppins.

"Rose!" He called out to her and caught up to her The girl was definitely surprised to see him, especially since he was drenched all over.

"Norman, why are you-"

" I need help." He said, cutting her off.

"If it's homework-"

"For once I don't need help in that!" He yelled out. She flinched back from his tone. She's never seen him act so desperate before.

"Ok… what do you need?" She asked him carefully.

"Money." He simply answered.

"Money? For what?" she was growing more worried for him. She knows Granny pays him well.

"For something."

"No details? Seriously?" She wasn't going to let him take advantage of her so easily.

"For something, ok!"

"No, not ok."

"AAAAH Just forget it! I'll never bother you again. Then again, soon you won't even see me anymore!" He screamed out at her and started marching away into the dark.

"Rose? Is everything alright with you and Mr Hawkins?" Gold asked when he came out from the shop with his own umbrella. He was watching from the window, ready to hit the boy with his cane in case if he tried to hurt Rose in any way. But all Rose did was look back at where Norman's figure once was, now disappearing from view.

"I don't know."

Him was traveling the seas by a small boat. He knew better not to trek anyone of his plan. They would laugh at him, or join to betray him for the gold. He wasn't taking chances.

He played with the map again, believing it was the coordinates, to get to the Island. The same green lights shot out from the ball and down into the water. But nothing happened.

Jim was disappointed by the result. It seems the rumors were true, the island was lost in the sea. He looked back at the map in his hand. He then dropped it in the water. After a few seconds, nothing happens. Just when he was about to turn around, the water began to move. The waves were turning him around faster and faster.

He screamed and held onto the boat for his life. The water sunk him in, and then he saw a bright green glow again coming from the center of the waters whirlpool. It was a portal!

He woke up when he felt a splash of cold water on his face. He opens his eyes and saw a group of boys circled around him. He quickly stood up and started to run away from them. He ran and ran, until he tripped on a rock.

"Looks like we've got a runner." A boy's voice said from nearby. Jim stood up and took a good look at the boy in green clothes.

"What's your name, lad?" the boy asked.

"James Hawkins Jr. Where am I?"

"Well James Hawkins, welcome to Neverland."

Norman entered the singer from the back door. The lights were out due to the storm, but candles were placed all over. This made it perfect for what he was about to do, since it was still dark. There was hardly anyone at the diner, but he did recognize August Booth who was at a table talking to Emma Swan. He would have to be careful with her. Ruby and Granny weren't in sight, so he head over to the cashier register.

He opened it and started to grab as money as he could. He was nervous and frighten. He had never done something so wrong in his life. After putting the money in his pocket, he turned to leave. But Emma was right there behind him, standing there with arms cross.

"What do you think your doing, kid?" she asked him suspiciously.

"Nothing." He responded. Thanks to her power, and his lack of practice, she knew he was lying.

"This would be easier if you would tell the truth."

"I work here." He tried instead.

"I know, but I just received call from Mr Gold. He claims you were in front of his shop pressuring Rose Mills to give you something. My guess is what you have in those pockets of yours." He was caught. He doubted Rose would sell him out. Mr gold is like a hawk and a snake combined.

"There's no point in running." She mentioned.

"I know." He gave up and pulled out the money from his pockets.

"You are under arrest." Emma cuffed him.

Emma took him to her office as she took some pictures of him.

"So you want to tell me why you were stealing?" Emma asked, but Norman remained quiet.

"It might help your case." She added.

"Money is the only thing that could help my problem." He finally said.

"With what exactly? A debt? Don't you have parents for that?"

"I don't have any." That got her attention. She recalled seeing him on the first night she came to town. He was at Granny's Inn.

"So taking advantage of your grandma is OK?" she asked unhappily.

"She's not my grandma."

"Then why-"

"I work for her, that's all! I live in the orphanage with the nuns, ok!" She held back from his change of attitude.

"Ok, call down." She calmly said. He took a deep breath in and out to calm down.

"Sorry, I just- I wanted to change my life before someone else did." Before she could question him more, her phone was ringing.

"Hello?" she answered it. After a few moments, she hung up.

"Your free to go." She declared and uncuffed him. He was confused.

"I am? How?" He asked.

"Doesn't matter. Just be happy that even when you feel lost and alone, there are still people who do care for you."

Nothing changes in Neverland. The new things that happened were when newcomers, who were always boys, showed up. Jim didn't even know how long he was there. It felt forever. He wanted to leave and return home to his grandmother.

"Jim" that annoying voice sound from behind the bushes. Peter Pan, revealed himself.

"What?" Jim didn't care of he wasn't hiding his hatred towards him.

"Calm down, lad. Today is your lucky day."

"I'm not going to be your dummy again."

"You won't have to, not anymore." Judging by Pan's smirk, it wasn't something good.

"What's going-" Him was talked by two other boys and a bag was put on his head while his hands were being tied up.

"A trade." Pan answered.

Jim want able to see where he was, but he knew he was on a ship due to the sounds of the waves and the hardwood floor. He heard a boy yelling out while he too was being dragged away.

"You hated my father so much, you didn't even realize you were just like him!" Norman figured that this was the boy they were trading for. Maybe he was the chosen one that Pan was searching for.

The Captain, or Pirate, Jim ended up working for was Captain Hook. Kilian Jones, actually. His name sounded familiar to him. Jim became the cabin boy to survive.

One day, Hook wad telling his many takes to the crew like he did every night. But this time, he spoke about his quest to Treasure Island.

"But captain, the Island is a myth." Jim mentioned.

"Aye boy, I thought so too. That is until a young man beat me to it. James Hawkins who later became a captain. Too bad his death was… lost in the sea." He said with a chuckle and drank his rum. Jim began to finally feel the pain and sadness he had been pushing aside for so many years.

Hook took notice of the young boy's reaction and recognize the resemblance of the late captain.

"Why so down boy? Pitying the dead?" Hook asked him.

"You could say that."

"What's your name, boy?" Jim grew nervous. Should he tell him?

"Jim."

"And last?"

"Why do you need to know?"

"It's just a question. Now obey your captain!" Him demanded as he marched up to him. Jim was trying to get away, but the crew had circled around them, trapping him.

"Something to hide?" Hook teed worth a glare.

"No." Hook grabbed the boys collar. Shaking him.

"Coward! What's your name?"

"James Hawkins Jr!" Him glared back at him. Him gave a surprised smile. An evil smile.

"Jr, eh? So your that pathetic man's son." He laughed at the boy.

"My father wasn't path-"

"His death was." Him was curious of how his father died.

"How did he die?" Him questioned. Hook gave him the same evil smirk.

"By my sword." He answered casually. His father was murdered by a pirate?

"You see, I had a bounty on my head. Your father was undercover so he could capture me. He joined my quest and then showed his true colors. Unfortunately for him, he lost his sword fight against me. So I threw his body into the sea." Him didn't know if he was decayed about how his father died, or hearing the pirate who murdered him tell the story like it was any normal conversation.

Norman walked at night in the rain to who knows where. Just walking and thinking. How could I have been so stupid?

Next thing he knew, he wasn't getting wet anymore. A black umbrella was over his head. Rose was next to him, looking at him with worry.

"Hey." She said and offered him a small smile.

"Hey." He responded back to her, but he didn't return the smile. Instead, he avoided eye contact.

"You ok? I heard what happened at the diner."

"From who? No one was there."

"A man named August sound familiar?" She asked. He forgot August was at the diner with Emma. How does he know about Rose? He's only been here for a day?

"Norman, what's going on? Talk to me." She asked with concern in her voice.

"Why?"

"Isn't that what friends do?" Her words made his heart beat faster than normal, and he felt his face getting warmer.

"F-Friends?" He stuttered and slowly looked at her eyes.

"Yeah. Things have been crazy And I'm not use to people. So obviously I have trouble trusting others who I hardly know. But, you remind me that you have problems too and I want to help. She explained. But the last part felt nor of an order and got him to smile.

"Plus, I still hate you." She added, making him laugh at last.

"It's ok. I hate me too. Man, everything is going wrong for me." He tells her.

"Well, I'm all ears." She offered.

After explaining his situation about the nuns, Rose advised him to talk to Grant and Ruby. They deserve to know why he tried to took such actions. The teenager grew nervous as he stood in front of Granny's Inn. When he entered, he was welcomed by a smack in the head.

"Ow! I guess I deserve that one." He muttered to himself. The attack clearly came from Granny.

"You're an idiot to think that you were on your own." She said to the boy.

"And your lame at how you hide secrets. We know you've been saving up for the Adult thing." Ruby added as she was filling her nails at the front desk. He was in shock that all this time they knew.

"I was going to wait, but since things got out of hand, I might as well tell you." Grant said to get his attention back on her. And it did.

"What is it?" He asked, afraid of the answer.

"As of now, you are my foster child."

After escaping the pirates ship by using a bean, Jim went to where his home was. Only to find out that is been decades and no one he once knew was alive. His village, his home, and grandmother were all gone.

He traveled through the woods, but winter was closing in. He was anxious for shelter. The weather grew colder, more snow fell, and the wolf season was coming.

He spotted a cottage nearby and saw an open window. He snuck in and found a fireplace. After warming up from the fire, he smelled something good. He followed the scent and its source, apple pie. Without a second thought, he started to eat it lot there was no tomorrow. He couldn't remember when was the last time he ate.

Next thing he knew, he was smacked in the head.

"And what do you think your doing?" the old lady demanded to know. He was scared beyond belief. He didn't know what to say or do. He was too weak to run and focus. The older woman took a good look at the young boy. His clothes were worn out and Ely not prepared for the winter season. He looked desperate, cold, hungry, and tired. She could tell he was on his own, so she sighed and put her gaited down to help calm him.

"If your going to stay, then you will be my helper." She stated.


	9. Chapter 9

Rumplestiltskin was in the castle of a customer that lived there. A note had reached to him being for his help to protect the kingdom against the ogre war. Perhaps he'll find what he needs there.

"Yes, I'm willing to help. For a price." Rumpled stressed to the king and us guards.

"We've sent you a promise of gold." King Maurice reminded him.

"You see I uh… make gold. What I want is something a bit more special. My price is her." The dark one claimed and pointed his green scale finger at the young woman in a hefty puffy gold dress. Immediately, the king and fiancé of the woman stepped in to go against the idea. Rumple, the dark one, wasn't looking for a wife. He knew better than to scout for love when he had darkness in him.

"I wasn't asking if she was engaged. I'm not looking for love. I'm looking for a care taker, for my rather large estate. I do hope she'll be a fine governess as well." Rumpled explained to them so they don't get any wrong ideas. The last part got their attention.

"Governess? What does a powerful dark wizard like you need to learn from my precious daughter?" The king asked. Frighten of the answers being… inappropriate.

"Not for me, you idiots. For my daughter. I'm often busy and she's been bored on a daily basis. I believe **your** daughter is what **my** daughter needs." Rumpled felt weird exposing his daughter to them. But a thought occurred to him that it may help get the woman be more willing to go.

"A daughter? **You** have a daughter?! I don't believe it. It's insane."

"I say his daughter must be add twisted and evil as he is." The fiancé said. But as quick as he said that, all the men (but the woman) were thrown back by a strong force of wind. The dark one had his hand up, clearly showing that he had caused it. His once creepy smile was replaced with a glare towards them.

"Don't you dare comment of my daughter in such a way. If I hear another negative comment about my daughter, I will kill you in an instant." He threatened through his teeth.

"Get out. Now!" King Maurice demanded.

"As you wish." Rumple said, taking his time to leave by walking to the door.

"No, wait. I'll go with him" The woman finally said. Rumpelstiltskin smiled. The deal had struck.

Rose was staring at a poster in the school hallway. It was an announcement for the school dance for Valentines Day on Saturday when Valentines day is on Sunday.

"Your starring at that poster longer than most people." Norman said, standing next to her. They had an understanding ever since Norman's drama a few weeks ago. The two had started to take things slow in their friendship. From favorite colors to dabbing a seat at lunch.

"You should go." Norman said to her.

"No one asked me." She replied.

"Do you want to go with me?"

"You're so charming. You're just asking because I'm your friend and feel sorry for me."

"Well, yeah." He admitted. There was no point of arguing. And no Point of convincing her to go. He didn't want to force her only to get her hurt again like when he Took her to the lake. He learned his lesson.

"Ok, I'll go with you." she decided. He quickly looked at her, surprised that she said yes.

It was now the day of the dance. Rose was riding her bike to Golds house to do her caretaker job. As she locked up her bike by the stairs entrance, she took a good look at the huge pink house. She remembered the first time she saw it a few weeks ago.

 **Flashback:**

 ** _"This is all yours?" she asked Gold as they had gotten out of his car._**

 ** _"Yes, but have no fear. You don't have to clean my rather large estate. Just the main floor, dust around here and there. Keep it from looking like a museum." He had said as a joke, causing her to laugh. But he was right about the large estate part. A family of ten could live there, maybe more._**

 ** _"Well, it's a nice piece of land you've got here, Mr Gold. Especially, for one person._**

 ** _"Yes, well…. I wasn't always alone." He mumbled to himself, but she heard him. Before she could question about it, he continued with the type._**

 **End of Flashback**

Rose was more determined to see if there was something in that house that was proof he wasn't always alone. Even though she worked there for a while now, she hasn't had y the time to explore. The house really was a mess. But now, she could finally start her mission.

Quickly she finished her chores, but something caught her attention. A purple sparkle dress was laid down on the couch in the living room with a note.

 _I hope you like the color. Have a good time. – Gold_

She smiled so much, it reached up to her eyes. She recalled informing him about it the other day and about her unprofessional skill in shopping. She was determine to go in her casual clothes.

He, at first, was opposed to the idea of her going, with her condition and being wroth a boy. But clearly, he wanted her to go because of the dress he got her.

 _You may be a beast to most people, but I see a man with a heart._

Clearly the man knew what love was, otherwise he wouldn't be so nice to her. She put the dress away and continued exploring. As she opened every room, she would find an office, storage, even a library. But as she turned another doorknob, she found a bedroom with light colors painted on the wall, a simple style furniture. She could tell that the room was completely unused due to the fact that it was completely dusty. She could tell it was a girl's room because of the designs on the bed and furniture. Well, mainly because **she** liked the colors and the design of the room. It even felt familiar to her. But there were no pictures anywhere. She decided to take a look in the closet, but it was locked. However, there was an open crack. She took a peek through it. She saw clothes that were for a girl. Younger girls to be exact, and other items. She was interested in one of them, an album that was close to the open crack. She tried to reach for it, but she could barely touch it. When she finally grabbed it, there was a crash coming from outside

 _What was that?_

Because of sudden sound, she had accidently dropped the album. It landed farther from her reach now. Lucky for her, a photo had fallen out of it. She quickly grabbed it and put it in her pocket. She then quickly ran to see what was it that caused the crash.

When she got closer to the main entrance, she heard a man's grunt and more crashing coming from the dining room, where Gold has some items stashed behind a glass case.

She took a peek and saw a man stealing some of the objects. Rose began to panic as she took some steps back. Trying to be sneaky caused her tank to fall.

The man looked behind him and saw Rose standing there. It was Maurice, the flowest. She tried to run off, but he grabbed her arm tightly. She then tried to hit him and screamed, but he covered her mouth with his hand and threw her in a nearby closet

The force caused Rose to hit her head, which knocked her out.

Rose woke up to the sound of voices. Emma's and Gold's. The two adults looked relieved when she opened her eyes. Especially Gold.

"What happened?" She asked them. She felt a headache coming up.

"Looks like Mr Gold got robbed and you were knocked out." Emma explained.

"Gold? Gold!" She got up, now remembering everything.

"I'm so sorry! He saw me an- and grabbed me. H-he took your stuff. I'm so sorry!" Rose told him in a panic, but all he did was hold her arms gently to calm her.

"Hey, hey. It's ok. Forget about my things. You are more important." Gold said to her.

"But-" She cried out. She felt responsible for what happened.

"Shh. Calm down. It's going to be ok, you need to rest." He said soothingly to her. As for Emma, it felt weird. _Why is he so caring for Rose?_

After Rumple locked Belle in the dungeon, Rose was sneaking around to see what Rumple did now.

"Hello?" Someone in the cell called out.

"Hello, whoever you are. Keep your voice down, or he will come back." Rose whispered loud enough for the unknown woman to hear.

"You- you're a child!" The woman said in shocked.

"I am fourteen, thank you very much."

"You're- wait.. are you the dark one's child?"

"Yes, is there a problem with that."

"No, no! I have just recently discovered of your existence. I had no idea he had a daughter."

"Well, he does. Back to the point why are you here?" Rose said now feeling annoyed at the woman behind the locked door.

"Oh, well you see… I made a deal with your father-"

"Rumplestilskin." Rose corrected her.

"I'm sorry?"

"Say his name, not his connection with me." After hearing the girl's comment, it made Belle think that the young girl is not happy with her father.

"Well, in return for saving my village, my people, I was to come here as a caretaker and your governess." Her answer surprised Rose.

"Really? Well, I apologize you got dragged into the mess." Rose said.

"There's nothing to be sorry for. You didn't do anything wrong… May I ask, what is your name child?"

"Rosemary. And yours?"

"Belle."

"I'm fine." Rose repeated.

"Rose-" Regina was cut off.

"Look, I'm breathing and alive, okay!" Apparently, when Rose woke up, she was in the hospital. And Regina was demanding for x-rays to be done on her.

"I don't care! A man hit your head-"

"Not really."

"You were found in a closet, with the breathing tube gone, and unconscious. I am not going to let it slide. And as of now on, you are no longer working for Gold." Regina decided.

"But-"

"No 'but's'. It's for your own good. I'll have a long talk with Gold later."

After Rumple left for one of his…. quests, Rose quickly made her way to the music room. She started to play some notes on the grand piano. Eventually the piano started to play the same notes on its own. As did the other instruments. They were (after all) the dark ones magical items.

Rose began to hum to the music and twirl around the room. This was one of the usual routines she would do. Only this time, there was clapping. Rose immediately stopped and turned around to find Belle standing there in her blue dress. Smiling and clapping to her.

" I didn't know you were so fond of music. Why did you not say so?" Belle asked the young girl.

"You never asked." Rose answered, feeling embarrassed.

"Well, you have made things easier for me."

"How so?" Rose asked curiously.

"I was wondering what I should teach you next. It is decided that we will start with music lessons."

"You know how to play?" Rose hard a hard time believing this.

"I am the daughter of a Duke. I know many things."

"Then you know that once Rumplestilskin returns, I will return to my room."

"This took Belle's attention. She has been noticing that Rose hardly ever left her quarters. And when she did, it was only when the Dark One was nowhere in sight. Never once did she witness the father and daughter eating in the same table together.

Belle walked up to the girl, took her hand and led her to sit on the piano stool with her.

"Rosemary, are you frightened by your father?" Belle questioned her in a soothing voice. Rosemary actually liked the type of care and concern Belle was giving her. Completely the opposite of what she had seen Milah do. Rose never really had a mother.

"I am not frightened of him. I am just… disappointed in him."

"Why is that?"

"Have you not seen him? Look at what he has done to you, to others! He was never like this before." _So he was a real man before_.

"And how was he like before?"

"Different. He was my father. Now he is… When I see him, it is like I do not know him anymore. I can't recognize him no matter how much I try. The darkness took over who he once was." Rose explained, feeling that she needed to open up more. Belle was brushing Rose's hairs with her finger to comfort her.

"Then why not leave? From what I have seen, your father does his best to please you. He might let you leave, if it makes you happy." Belle hated herself for mentioning this idea to Rose. No child should ever leave their parents out of anger. But perhaps Rose had a reason for staying after all this time.

"I will not." Rose stated.

"Why is that?" Rose took a glance at the woman next to her. Should she tell her? Tell Belle about her, once upon a time ago, vow?

"A long time ago, I swore to never leave him after I had found out the truth about someone. This was before he became… the man who everyone now fears. If I left now, I am no different from her." Rose said the last part with anger. All Belle could think about was _who is her?_

Months passed and Rose had started to warm up to Belle. So much that she decided to finally take the maid's advice to walk around when Rumple was home. Even if it was only for a moment. After all, Rumple had started to show more care and respect for the two. Rose guessed it was Bell's doing.

When she entered the large living room to check on Belle, she caught an unusual sight. Belle in the Dark One's arms.

"Do you two need a room?" Rose asked out loud to catch their attention. Rumple quickly put Belle down on her feet. The two were both feeling awkward and embarrassed of the situation. The young girl couldn't remember her father ever being this nervous around another woman besides herself. She smiled when she saw Belle blushing mad.

"She fell." Rumplestilskin said quickly to explain himself.

"I was trying to open the curtains." Belle added and pointed at the now fallen curtains that are now laying on the carpet floor.

"How? They were nailed down." Rose asked. Was the maid secretly strong?

"I realized that, so I pulled them down with all my strength."

"Which caused you to fall and him catching you." Rose stated.

"Yes." The dark one and the maid said in sync. They took a look at each other, but quickly turned away when making eye contact. Rose's smile turned into a smirk.

"Very well. I will be off then. Play nice." Rose teased and made her leave to continue her walk in the castle hallways.

"Would you like to join us for a cup of tea?" Belle asked rather quickly and desperately. Hoping for the teenager to stay.

"Belle, I do not think she wants to." Rumple said with worry. But Belle ignored him.

"Do you mind?" She asked her once again. She wanted to force father and daughter to reconnect. Rose did not want to stay. Deep down she was still mad at Rumple for what happened to her brother. But because of Belle's pleading look, she rolled her eyes and started to walk to her seat in the table.

"Are you sure you are okay to go to the dance? If you are not feeling well-"

"I am fine, Norman. Really. To tell you the truth, I am surprised that my aunt is still letting me go out after what happened today. So let's not back down now." Rose said to Norman as the two were on school grounds and about to enter it to go to the dance with their fellow classmates.

In the gym, there were Valentine theme decorations all over the place. Red, pink, and white balloons were in the ceiling. Red and pink roses in crystal vases in the center of all the tables. There was some lighting glowing through the room, giving it a romantic effect. Couple could be seen in every spot. The more Rose saw, the more she felt nervous and out of place. So many girls wearing dresses that revealed the skin…. Such as the chest area and skirts way above the knees. The teenager was starting to feel insecure of herself. As for the dance floor, everyone knew were they were doing when dancing. She didn't.

"I should have told you, I have never been in a dance before." She admitted to Norman quickly. Worried that the boy might assume she is a pro at this.

"I haven't either." He responded. The two teenagers glanced at each other. They both looked nervous and scared.

"It's not too late. We can still leave." Norman reminded her of his earlier suggestion. But the girl in the purple dress shook her head with a determined look.

"No. We are staying." She stated. But they continued to stand there for a few moments. Someone would have thought they were statues.

"Should we dance, instead of looking like statues?" Norman asked her. He offered her his hand. She looked down at his hand then nodded and took it. Maybe dancing will calm her down a bit.

Unfortunately for her, the music changed into a slow dance song. The two teens awkwardly put their arms around each other. His around her waist, and her around his neck. She felt uncomfortable. Being so close to her friend. As for Norman, the boy looked calm and way too focus on her.

Next thing Rose knew, Norman moved closer to kiss her on the lips.

He never reached her.

She pulled away.

Norman's eyes were wide in shock. He just realized what he was doing.

"Rose! I'm sorry. I-I… I shouldn't have-" He tried to explain but she interrupted him.

"No. I-It's okay, I… Ihavetogo." She said and quickly picked up her tank in her arms then ran away from him. She should have known better. A dance on Valentines day, with him as her date, and dancing to slow music!

She continued to run through the streets in the dark cool night. She couldn't shake the feeling inside her that she kind a liked it. But the weird part was that dancing with him felt like Deja vu.

 **To be continued...**

 **Special thanks to some special readers:**

 **Ali**

 **Thank you for reading, and for loving Norman and Emma's scene!**

 **I felt we need to see more of Norman's character and his back story. Plus, we can not forget about Emma Swan.**

 **XxLostDreamerxX**

 **Thank you for reading and following my story!**


	10. Chapter 10

Rosemary took only one sip of tea then excused herself to her chambers, leaving Rumple and Belle to themselves. When Belle had decided to talk to Rumple, she found him staring off to where Rose had gone off to.

"You do care about your daughter." Belle said more than asking.

"Yes, well…. No matter. She does not feel the same." Rumple replied and tried to focus on his chip cup instead.

"After spending time with your daughter, I realized something." Belle started to say. The green scale man turned to look at her to hear what she must say.

"She has no magic." She finished stating.

"No, she doesn't, Good thing too. She would have hated me more if she did."

"Rosemary does not hate you."

"How would you know that?"

"Because she told me herself." Rumple looked back at her as if she was mad as a hater. Ever since what happened to Baelfire, Rose had been distant from him. Of course, she would hate him. He is the reason for Mila and Bae being gone.

"Your daughter is just sad and lonely. You should talk to her. I can tell there is no communication going on between you two. You both need it." Belle explained to him. What she said did make sense to the man.

"I don't remember bringing you here to help our family." Rumple said in his funny squeaky tone. She smiled at his attempt.

"Then why did you bring me here?"

After their talk about Belle finding old clothes that once belonged to Rumple's son and Belle wanting to get to know him better, there was a knock from the Grand entrance. Rumple had gone off to see who surprisingly brave or stupid enough to enter his grounds. Instead he found Rosemary at the entrance with a man he had seen before, Gaston. He stood in front of the girl with a sword pointing to her chest.

"You must be the beast's offspring! A monster, as well. I will rid you-" The man was turned into a rose before he could finish his threat. Rose quickly turned around and faced her father, who still had his hand in the air.

"No snail this time?" She asked with a bit of a cold attitude in her voice. Rumplestilskin, the dark one, was not certain how to respond to that. He recalled how that memory from so long ago went. When he had turned a man into a snail for hurting her, and then killed it by stepping on it.

Belle's words came into his thoughts. To try and communicate with Rose. Perhaps he can still save his relationship with his only daughter.

"This time, the man was threatening you. Or did you want to see what he was going to do to you with his sword" Rumple defended and asked her. Rose took a moment to register what had happened. True, this time the situation was different. Her not having magic made her weak now. She just wished he used a different way to rescue her. But that's how the Dark One is. She should know better.

"Fine. I will let it slide. Just this once." She decided as she picked up the flower. That's when she took a good look at it in her hand. It's a rose.

"Why a Rose?" She asked him curiously.

"No reason." He answered too quickly.

"You always have a reason." She stated and narrowed her eyes at him.

"Well…. I am surprised you are showing your face around the castle more now." He said in hopes of changing the topic.

"You're planning on giving this to the maid." He failed.

"She has a name! And n-no! Why on earth would you think that?"

"Maybe because she is a nice, sweet woman, who you find to be beautiful." She responded back to him. Rumple, the most fearful creature alive, swallowed nervously and tried to avoid eye contact on his daughter. His reaction made her smirk proudly. Perhaps Belle, a servant, is just what he needs to get the old Rumple back. The young girl walk up to the man and placed the rose in his hand.

"Do not ruin it." She teased him one final time in a singing tone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gold had gone on a rampage when he kidnapped Moe French and took him to his cabin that is hidden in the woods of Storybrook. Anyone can tell he was not in a pleasant mood.

First, Valentine's Day was here. Which made the older man in a cane think constantly about those he loved and still loves that are not with him. Then, Moe harmed **his** daughter as an act of revenge. However, no one knew about Rose Mills being the real daughter of Gold, except for Regina. But still, Mr. French did hurt Rose physically. And **no one** hurts Rumple's precious treasures. And finally, Moe had stolen a valuable object from Gold's home. A reminder of his once true love. Moe deserved to be punished.

Unfortunately for Gold, Emma, the towns sheriff, stopped him from continuing hitting the old man with his cane.

Gold was forced to stand and wait for sheriff Swan while she was making sure that Mr. French was still alive in the ambulance. If he wasn't dead, Gold had to finish the job.

"So, I heard you managed to not break anything he needs. You're lucky Mr. Gold." Emma had said to him.

"You have a funny definition of lucky." Gold said back at her.

"You have a funny definition of justice." She countered back with crossed arms.

"What did Moe really do?" Emma asked. To figure out what the now injured man did to push Gold this far.

"He stole. And might I remind you that he assaulted my employee!"

"True. But the girl wasn't his target. Plus, that type of reaction was more than just stealing. I heard you shouting about him hurting her? Who is her? You kept on screaming 'You hurt my daughter? Why her? This is only between you and me not her-'" She stopped.

By connecting the dots, all those time's she entered the shop, those moments of Gold showing care and concern for Rose. Like when she was stuck in the cave with Henry, or when she got hurt when Ashley broke into the shop, and now with Moe hurting her in Golds house. Emma could understand who 'her' is.

"Oh my god…. Rose. She's…. she's your daughter." She whispered, but Gold heard her. He wasn't denying it either.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You… let her go?" Rosemary asked Rumple after he had told her what happened to Belle. After Belle's speech of wanting to go on adventures to see the world, and about what love is to her. This made him fall in love with her more. He wasn't going to admit it to Rose or anyone, but he did want Belle to have all of that. Never had he felt this way to another woman. Not even Milah, and that surprised. Which is why he let her go. Because he loves her.

"I didn't want to hold her back." He confessed sadly as he sat next to his daughter on her bed. He couldn't remember the last time he entered her room. He was always afraid she would 'kick him out', but this time she didn't. Perhaps they were making progress.

"But why?" She asked again. She could tell that he was not saying the whole truth. But The man only shrugged his shoulders.

"Because…" He couldn't even finish.

"You love her." She confirmed. He looked at her in shock.

"Your mad! What gave you that idea? How could- why would I-"

"The rose and the way you look at her. You smile when you speak of her, just like now. There is the other fact that you always let those you care for to leave you." She listed. Rumple couldn't help but smile at his daughter's wisdom about him. But he was curious about the last part she mentioned.

"What do you mean about me letting those I care for leaving me?" He questioned her. This time, it was Rose who looked away from him. She started to play with her fingers, a habit she had when feeling nervous. _Some habits never change._

"Because you offered me the same things all those years ago." She said in a soft voice, but he heard her. Yes, he remembered that night. When she found out what really happened to her mother. He felt so guilty, he offered her to leave him. To be happy without him as a burden. But to his surprise, she refused to leave. She stated that she wasn't going to become like Milah. That's when the silent treatment had started. Yet, she never left. Did that mean she was accepting him? Before anything else could be said, the girl stood up from her bed and held her hand out to him.

"Lett's go." She ordered. He didn't agree Then again, once she is determined to do something, nothing can stop her.

"Where to?" He asked.

"Your tower. I have a feeling I know what Belle will do next."

The two waited by the window in the east wing, keeping watch for a familiar woman with brown hair and a blue dress to return in the night. And she did. Rose cheered while Rumple's heart skipped a beat. Having a hard time to believe she did come back. Rose was shoving the green scaled man down the stair to be with Belle.

"Go on! Do not mess this up!" She said as she pushed him out.

"I'm going, I'm going! Just stay in your room." He ordered her.

"Of course, I refuse to witness you two flirting." She teased. She, for once, obeyed her father and waited in her room. She left the door to her room open incase if they would call for her.

Instead, she heard something unpleasant. The Dark One screaming and the sounds of objects breaking. She ran down the stairs as fast as she could. When she entered, she feared of what she would find. When she opened the doors to the main room, she found the place a total mess. Objects, glass where everywhere. Belle wasn't in sight, but Rumple was. He was grabbing and throwing all the tea cups at a nearby wall. Shattering them to pieces. The young girl ran up to him to try and stop him.

"What hap-" He ignored her and threw another cup.

"Stop it!" And another…

"Please-" He was aiming for the last one.

"Papa!" She cried out. He stopped.

He slowly looked down at the object in his green scaled hand. The chip cup. He slowly placed in back on the dining table and looked up at the now crying girl who is his daughter. Tears were falling down her face. She had never cried in years. She had never called him 'papa' in so many years.

"Papa please…. Please…." She continued to cry. Rumple in a quicker speed held her in his arms, crying along with her. He was in pain for what happened between himself and Belle. They had kissed, and he loved it. But the kiss, almost broke the curse of the Dark One. It almost took away all his power. There was the other fact that Belle confessed that she had met the Queen, Regina, and she had told her about true love's kiss breaking any curse. He felt betrayed. That was when he took Belle and locked her back in the dungeon and started to throw things all over the place.

He was thankful for his daughter for stopping him from breaking that one cup. Despite what Belle had done, he did love her.

For now, his daughter needed him. He needed his daughter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So, Rose is your daughter." Emma stated at the sheriff's office. Gold was currently in his cellar, waiting for his release.

"You're not denying it." She added.

"Perhaps because what you say is true." He finally spoke.

"Then why isn't she with you? Let alone why she doesn't remember you? Did **you** do something to her?"

"Don't get any wrong ideas Ms. Swan. My life is my business. If you must know, then I will tell you only what you need to know. If you keep this quiet around others."

"What do you mean?"

"As you already know, I am the owner of this whole town. As you have seen recently, I am a difficult man to love. If there is one thing we parents want for our children, is for them to have their best chance in life. Even if it's without them in it." His words hit Emma hard. That's wat she did for Henry. So, Rose's best chance was to be raised by Regina of all people? Why not Mary Margret? Granny? Even Archie can do the job!

"So why Regina? No one likes her." She mentioned.

"Due to the situation, we had an…. Understanding. If Madame Mayor keeps her word, I am happy for my Rose. But that doesn't mean I won't ever get my daughter back." Gold declared with a smirk at Emma. He has a plan.

"I am just…. Biding my time." He added.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rumple was silently spinning his wheel, while Rose was reading by the table and having tea. It had only been a few days after Rumple sent Belle, the maid, away. He couldn't risk Belle harming him or Rose in anyway id she was working for Regina. Rose knew better. She knew that deep down; her father was only afraid of having someone else love him for who he is now. It wasn't hard for Rose, because she did know her father before he became the dark one. Just the fact that she is still with him after so many decades, proved that she still loved him as her father. But for Belle it was different, and Rose understood that. Perhaps in the future, Rumple will be able to accept Belle.

However, that dream had shattered. Regina made an appearance and informed them information about Belle returning home. But was locked away for loving a beast and killed herself. The news, broke their hearts.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rose tried to convince her aunt to let her to go back to work with Gold again. But something made Regina more determined than ever to say no to her niece. Rose tried her best, but nothing worked. Rose was on her way to Golds shop to return the key and inform him of her sad news. But he wasn't at the shop yet. In fact, it was still locked. So, she entered and checked the back. He wasn't there eight her. She heard the bell ring from outside. When she moved the curtain aside to see who entered the shop, it was Norman Bates. Not the person she wanted to se.

"Norman I-" He cut her off.

"Before you say anything, please hear me out." He said with determination. She nodded and led him to the back room. The two sat in front of each other.

"I wanted to apologize about last night. I didn't mean to- that wasn't my intention. I swear-" She cut him off.

"Norman, it's okay. Don't worry about it. I t was Valentine's Day and you just got lost in the moment." The truth though, is that Norman didn't regret making a move on her. But he couldn't let her know that. Not yet,

"Norman, you are my friend. I don't want to mess this up or lose you. You are special to me. And I feel safe with you. So, let's put this aside and continue being there for each other. Okay?" She offered, hoping he would still accept her friendship. She was really going to need him more than ever for what she was about to do.

"Yes. I would like that too." He said, forcing a smile. Rose made that smiled he liked and hugged him. _Not helping_.

"The front door bell sounded again, causing for Rose to panic and pull away.

"Rose?" Gold called out to her.

"Back here!" She replied. Gold showed up, unhappy to see her alone with Norman.

"What is going on here?" He asked suspiciously at the two teenagers. More at Norman than her.

"Nothing. We were just talking." She answered. Norman felt nervous, mainly because Gold's glare at him. He decided it was best to excuse himself and left them alone.

"How was your night?" Gold decided to ask to change the topic.

"Weird. And yours?" she asked back.

"Tiring. I take it your aunt told you the news." Gold had said through his gritted teeth. He really hated that Regina now knew that he remembered **who** he is and will be more determined now than ever to keep Rose away from him.

Rose nodded sadly.

"Yes. I tried to convince her about our deal we had, but she doesn't care. I hate it when people don't keep their promises."

"I am certain in time, we will be reunited again." He stated. He wants his daughter back.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Special thanks to XxLostDreamerxX**

 **I am glad you love this story! To know that you and others want to continue reading this story brings me joy and motivation to continue writing it.**

 **I can't wait to show what will happen to Rose next!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you to the following:**

 **buffy2213/ dancefan93/ XxLostDreamerxX/ Ali**

 **Thank you so much for reading, commenting, favoring, and following my story. So much is going to happen to Rose in the next 5 chapters. That's right folks, there are only 5 chapters left of the season!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was regular school night. People running errands, working, and having dinner. As for Norman, he was at Granny's He was in a booth with Rose studying. Now that Granny is his foster parent, she demanded him to always get good grades. Which is why she even asked Rose to help the boy.

Sadly, Ruby wasn't being a great role model. She was flirting with the town's visitor, August. Because of her attitude during work, she and Granny ended up arguing. Ruby made a scene and burst through the doors of the Diner.

"Will she be okay?" Rose asks him.

"Yeah. She will be fine. This is normal." He answered and took a glimpse at her. Something was on her mind since she was playing with her fingers instead of reading.

"What's wrong?" She hesitated a bit. Then decided to hand him a folded piece of paper. After opening it, he saw it was a picture of Rose with Mr. Gold.

"You and Gold. What's so-"

"This picture wasn't taken recently. I don't even remember when we took it. And that **is** a younger version of me. I didn't even have this breathing tank yet!"

"So?"

"So? Clearly this must do with my missing memories. My missing life. My aunt told me I had no other relatives and no close friends, except for her. What if… what if Mr. Gold knows something. What if he knows something about my parents?" She explained her thoughts aloud.

"Whoa! Are you even hearing yourself?" He had to ask

"I know it sounds crazy. But why would Mr. Gold even have this picture?" She asked back at him

"Because he is a creepy old man."

"Norman, be a friend and help me out with this."

"With what? Going against your aunt?"

"I'm not-"

"You are. She's your aunt, Rose. She took you in, raised you, and she loves you. Yet, here you are trying to find your **real** parents. It's like you want to leave her."

"When did you suddenly get along with my aunt?" She narrowed her eyes at him, as if studying his expressions.

"I don't. I- I just don't think it's fair. Besides, wouldn't Regina tell you herself about this?" He did have a point. But after everything Regina's done to Henry and Emma just to keep the two apart, Rose wouldn't be surprised of Regina did hide something from her.

Rose decided to go back to being quiet and tried to study. Norman couldn't but help feeling guilty towards the girl. They just got back to being awkward from the dance and already he's ruining their friendship.

"What did you want me to do?" He gave in. Rose looked up at him and smiled. More like a smirk.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jim Hawkins easily got use to his new lifestyle. Granny took him in as if he were the grandson she never had. Red was excited to have someone else living with them. Red would constantly complain about her boring life. But he didn't mind. Compared to what he went through almost a year ago, he liked the calm life.

He was out doing his chores for the old crampy lady. He was on his way to town when he saw a sickening sight. Body parts ripped out, scattered everywhere on the snow. Blood was traced all over the once white crystal blanket of snow.

"Jim! We have a visitor. Her name is Mary." Ruby had called out to him as she and the new girl with black hair were walking towards him. But she noticed he wasn't responding as they got closer. He was still as a tree, pale as a dying man. She rushed over to him

"Jim? Are you okay? What's wr-" Nothing was needed to be said once she and Mary looked at what he was looking at. The wolf had attacked last night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What do you plan to do?" Norman asked his friend while they continued their walk together as the headed to the diner for him to work. Now that Ruby had quit, Norman had to work more shifts. He was really starting to hate his foster sister.

The two teens had stopped when they saw Emma and others leaving the sheriff's office building. Judging by Emma leaving quickly in her police car, Rose knew that the blond woman wasn't going to be returning soon.

"How about we take a look to find out more about the car accident I had." She suggested _Breaking and entering? Not a good idea._

"You want to break into the sheriff's office? Are you crazy?"

"Come on, Norman! You're the one that always told me that I needed to do stuff. To be an alien, remember?"

 _Great. I forgot._

"I need to do this. What if there is information about the accident with my parents' names on it?" She added.

"I don't know Rose…" Rose then made a puppy face. The puppy face that he was started to hate. Well, more hating himself for falling for her trap.

The two troublemakers entered the office without getting caught. He was surprised that he could unlock Emma's office with just his pocket knife. They searched, and searched for any files containing the accident from all those years ago. But then they heard a car pulling up. The Sherriff was back. Rose and Norman quickly grabbed the rest of the files they hadn't gotten to yet and ran out before they could be seen.

For the first time in Rose's life, she was extremely excited for what they had just done.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Granny explained to Mary about Red being the wolf. Jim remembered. The first-time Granny told him about Ruby's secret. He had to admit that he feared for his life, but he felt he had to stay and help them. He thought of it as sort of consequence for all the mistakes he had done for not helping his own family.

The three managed to find Red and layed her cloak on her wolf form to transform her back to herself. Unfortunately, they were too late to save her love, Peter. He was ripped to pieces.

"It's too late. He's gone." Mary sadly muttered.

"What's gone?" Red asked, waking up faster than they thought. Jim, in a fast speed, grabbed her by the arms and forced her to stand up. His goal was to avoid her turning around to find him gone.

"Get ready to run." Granny rushed to help her as well.

"What's going on?" Red was completely clueless to the situation.

"Come on, Red." Mary said and tried to pull her to move.

"You have to go now!" Jim desperately added.

"Go? I don't understand.." Ruby felt uneasy and started to turn.

"No Red!" Jim was too late to hold her still. She looked at the broken chains and notice Peter was missing.

"Where's Peter?" Red was panicking. Hoping the three-people standing before her would give her answers and relief.

"He wasn't the wolf." Jim whispered. But she heard him. There was no point of lying now.

"Granny?" Red didn't want to believe what she had done.

"I was wrong to keep it from you." That was the end for her. But Granny continued.

"But now you have to go!" Granny was rushing her to make a run for it. The sounds of the men from the village were getting closer and closer by the second.

Mary held Ruby in her arms and started to run away together. Granny and Jim stayed put as the watch the girls go.

"You must be regretting living with us now, huh?" Granny asked the young lad. To her surprise. He shook his head.

"Your wrong. I don't regret it." Because of his answer, the old widow hugged him in her arms.

"Thank you. I will make it up to you, I promise. Ruby will as well."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Norman was working as a cashier at the diner when Ruby walked in. The young adult was dressed in more decent clothes than she normally wears. She also looked happy. After talking to Granny, all was forgiven.

"Thank you, Norman." Ruby thanked him. He wasn't certain why she was thanking him. He didn't do anything.

"For what?"

"For everything. But mainly, for putting up with me. I know I complain a lot when you have already had so much happening to you. What I'm trying to say is…. I'm sorry. I'm sorry you have been working more hours, which has caused you to spend less time with your crush-"

"Rose isn't my crush!" She smirked at the dumb kid.

"I didn't say it was Rose." He rolled his eyes at her. He fell for the trap.

"Shut up." He muttered, getting annoyed by the second. She laughed and hugged him.

"I'll make it up to you, I promise. What do you want me to do for you?" The boy didn't want to be mean or take advantage of her. So he came up with an idea.

"Let's just say, that you owe me a favor."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rose was going through the files and found nothing. That is until she found a file about the accident. In a super speed, she opened the folder and read through the papers. She eventually found her name on it. Except her last name was covered in dark black ink, her real name being a mystery.

 _How convenient._


	12. Ch 12 (S1, Ep 16-18)

**_Forgive me for not keeping my word and not being commited as I said I would be. I am back and will try my best to finnish this first part of the Rosemary series. Shout outs and special thanks to the following: XxLostDreamerxX, AnaneDvias3581, Lilly-Tonks, and Supergirl-Reeves for reading, comenting, liking, and following this story. Thanks and enoy the chapter_**

 ** _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

Rosemary was reading her book when she heard the doors opened at the castle's entrance. She quickly ran to welcome her father home. Ever since Belle's death, she and her father have been doing their best to be with each other. But instead, she found a man who was angry and pointed his sword only an inch from her neck.

"Where is your master, maid!" His demand annoyed the girl. She decided she was going to dislike the man for calling her such names.

"And what do you think your doing?" Rumple was behind the stranger. Clearly unhappy.

"Help me, or I'll hurt your servant." His threat wasn't going anywhere. In a second, his sword disappeared and was now in the hands of the dark one.

"It's not nice to pick a fight. Young lady, leave us alone for a while." Rose marched out off to return to her reading. She wished her father would let other's know of her existence as his daughter. She didn't see herself as a threat.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You want to do what?" Norman asked Rose in the hallway at school.

"I'm going to tell Emma about what I found out." She was speaking of the police report about her and Gold's accident.

"You mean from the file you stole from her office. You know she will hold that against you."

"No, she won't. She'll go easy on me because of Henry." Something still didn't add up to him.

"But why are you doing this? Why not just ask your aunt?" It seemed like the most logic thing to do.

"Because… you know how she is. She is so manipulative! And I need to know why Gold is so involved in my life. Why was I in his car in the first place? Why is there an old picture of us together? And why are you so against this?!" It didn't make sense that his was trying to stop her. It's so unlike him.

"I'm not. I just don't think it's a good time for the sheriff."

"Why?"

"Because she's busy with the whole Katheryn case." Rose had completely forgotten about that. And he's right. Emma was too focus on trying to solve the case and saving Mary Margret from being accused of murder.

"Fine. Then what should I do?" She was annoyed with the Norman for having a point.

" We wait." She couldn't stop her eyes from rolling.

"I don't want to wait." Then she frozen. " Wait… I got an idea."

Watching her face change from an angry mood into an excited one made him have doubts.

"Why do I have a feeling that I wont like it."

"Because you won't."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Rosemary! Don't you ever do that again!" Rumpelstiltskin ordered in a demanding tone after settling a deal with the man.

"How was I suppose to know it was a mad man with a sword, entering the castle instead of you?" She argued back.

"Then perhaps you should stop peeking who comes in, and wait in your room for my return." Rose had enough of it.

"First off , I am not a little girl anymore. Second, I can take care of myself." She continued listing but her father could only think of reasons to disagree with her points. Little did he know, his daughter knew what was going on in his head. She stomped her foot. The loud action echoed in the room, catching him off guard from his thoughts.

"I can take care of myself!"

"I have a felling you will like your present them" Him trying to change the subject didn't satisfy the young girl. But she ignored the thought of continuing the past subject.

"And what would that be?" She asked more out of boredom. He smirked at her and magic an old parchment in her hands.

"Paper?" She questioned.

"Say these words exactly. No more, no less. ' I am honestly up to no good'" He announced. She repeated the words exactly as her father did. Instantly, a color of black ink appeared on the yellow worn out paper. Once the color stop from spreading more, she opened up the folded paper. Once opened, it revealed a map of the inside of their castle. It showed all the rooms and her name, along with her father's, in the rom hey were in.

She heard him speak up. "No matter where you go, his map will show it's location. Along with the names of whoever is close by. That way, you will always know where you are and who is there too.

"Especially when customers randomly come in." She added and received a nod of agreement from the man. Brilliant. Perhaps now I can go outside more.

"Brilliant. Where did you get this from?" She had to ask. Knowing he wouldn't have purchased it. Maybe he made it or-

"Won it in a deal of course." His answer didn't surprise her. "Some boy with odd round glasses wanted some advice on magic and offered this to me. He said something about being done with his so called adventures." He finished saying.

Though she wasn't shocked by him making deals to gain something, she knew he would always have a soft spot for children and

wouldn't make the deals cruel to them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Again with the breaking and entering." Norman had thought out loud in a whisper to the friend.

"Hey, it's your fault for stopping me to go to Emma." Rose reminded him. She still had the key to Gold's home and wanted to opened that locked up closet she found last time. Maybe there will be more photos of her and her unknown family. She used her tank to break the door opened. Hitting it harder and harder.

"Are you crazy? Your going to break it!"

"You have been calling me that a lot lately. And no, I'm not. I am just determined to find out the truth.." No matter how much she

tried, the door still wouldn't break open. She continued with her actions with more force, but before she could lay another hit, Norman grabbed her arm.

"Rose, stop! You'll only damage it and leave evidence that we were here." She ignored his words and didn't want to give up. So she came up with a new plan.

The two were now headed to Gold's shop. Her plan was to distract Gold while Norman snuck into the back door and see if he could find anything related to her.

"I don't like this." He muttered, but she heard him.

"Look, Gold and I are able to have an actual conversation, unlike most people. I doubt you have something to talk with him about." He

nodded to that.

When Rose entered through the main entrance of the shop, the owner of the place was definitely surprised to see her. Ever sense Regina stopped Rose from working for him, he hardly saw her. He really wished he had his magic back so he could kill the evil queen.

"Rose. This is a surprise. What brings you here?" Gold asked, but secretly pleased to see her. Rose smiled, knowing she's got his attention.

Norman snuck into the back after hearing the voices coming from the front room. He had to act quickly before something wrong happened. He figured that if Gold was hiding something, it would be somewhere well hidden ye not obvious. If he had a locked up chest you wouldn't keep it out in the open.

He remembered Rose mentioning to him of a secret vault that was behind a picture frame. But she wasn't sure where it was. He found many frames hanging on all the walls and could only hope that one of them was the vault with something of value to them. If not, they would have to find a way to get to the other one.

He checked one by one. But they were all normal photo frames with a plain wall behind them. Maybe she was wrong.

None had a vault. He was about to place the last one back in its original spot on the wall, but took notice of a different feeling in the back part of the frame. He turned it around and there it was. A large yellow envelope. Without a second thought, the boy took it and put the frame back.

"Do you mind getting me some lunch, Rose? I'll pay you, of course. Then we could talk some more. There is something I need to take care of for the moment." Norman heard the old man say. He even heard his steps getting closer and louder. _Crap_

Norman tugged the envelope inside his jacket and, as quiet as a mouse, ran out into the alley. They had planned to meet up at Granny's once they got out. On his way there, a girl popped out right in front of him from her hiding spot It was Rose and she scared him.

"Rose! You freaked me out!" Norman was taking some deep breaths, but she laughed at his reaction from before.

"Sorry, Norman. Did you find anything?" She asked waiting patiently for good news. Norman couldn't help but thing she was being cute a they continued their walk to Granny's. _Straight to the point as always._

"Well I-" Norman had almost tripped from something on the ground. They took a better look at what it was a foot. They both slowly looked up to who it belonged to. A woman with blond hair in a jacket with eyes still closed. She was either unconscious or dead.

Rose screamed in horror. Norman held her tight in his arms and took a few steps back from the body. Shock and afraid if who they found.

Rose was panicking tucking her head in his neck to avoid looking at it more. Two people rushed to them from the front of Granny's, most likely after hearing Rose's scream. It was Emma and August.

"Rose? What s it? We heard a scream?" Emma asked them, worried for the ill girl. Thinking the worse of her health. Norman couldn't speak up, so he slowly pointed at what was in front of them on the ground.

Katheryn Nolan's body.

 ** _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

 ** _DUN-DUN-DUUUN_**

 ** _I like making references to other shows and movies. Hee Hee_** ** _I hope you liked the chapter. I already have book one done, and currently on a roadblock on book 2 and beyond after watching season 5 and 6. I dont know about you, but I am not happy that they are going to continue with the show when most of the cast is gone. I mean, I'm super glad that Rumplestilskin will still be in it. (He's basically the only reason why I will watch it) But Belle wont be back. So what's going to happen to him?_**

 ** _I thought the way how season 6 ended was a great way to finnish it. I always had an idea thatthat's how it would end, with everyone getting a happy ending/ a future together. Now they ruind it and I am scared if this season isn't good enough (which I still think wont be good) and will get canceled. And that's way worse!A good story should stop at it's best spot before it looses it._**

 ** _Idk...what are your thoughtsabout how season 6 ended and season 7 coming soon?_** ** _Also, let me know if you likedthis chapter and any ideas you have to help me with Book 2._**

 ** _Thanks! Love you all! I'll try to get the next chapter up soon._**


	13. 13

It seems the curse was coming to an end. Mary Margret was free from Regina's frame job and Emma was finally taking the steps to go against Regina. Also for the fact that Rose was starting to act more as Rosemary. Suspicious, curious, brave, and risky. Mr. Gold knew what the teenagers were really doing in his shop. Young Hawkins wasn't being very sneaky. And the yellow folder behind that one frame was now missing. He hoped that soon his Rosemary will come back to him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rosemary and Baelfire were playing with each other in the village. They felt that all they had was only each other. Everyone in town, including the children, feared them because of their father. Rumpelstiltskin, the Dark One.

But as the two were playing, Bae kicked the ball too hard. Rosemary missed it, and went after the rolling ball. When she grabbed it, a donkey had hit her. Making her fall to the ground roughly.

"Rose, are you alright?" Her brother asked and helped stand on her feet. Her knee was bruised and bleeding a bit from a fresh cut.

"Hey! What are you doing in the middle of the road?" the owner of the animal with a carriage said looking angry at the two kids. But one look at them and he knew exactly who they are.

"We're sor-"

"I know you." The man interrupted Bae from apologizing, deciding to change his tone to save his life. "It's fine, it's fine. It was the donkey's fault. Do you two want chicken or some eggs?" He was afraid of losing his wife from their father.

"What's going on?" Speak of the devil.

The Dark appeared in the scene.

Fearing everyone who was watching.

"It's nothing!" He quickly stated. "It was my fault. I wasn't looking where I was going. But she's fine!"

"She's fine, papa. Really." Bae added, also praying the man wouldn't get punished, or worse. But his father eyed the man and focused on his daughter instead of his son.

"Are you sure you are alright, Rosemary?"

"Papa, I just said-"

"I am asking her, not you, Baelfire!" Rose winced at hearing her father's tone towards her twin. She hated the moments when they would have… disagreements. The worse part was being in the middle of it. If she was honest, she wasn't fine with the bleeding cut she received on her knee. It had started to sting more now. But she knew better than to say the truth. She didn't want his life in her hands. "I'll be fine, papa."

"Well… I suppose it won't happen again." They all felt relieved at the dark one's decision. "But wait. What's that?"

They looked at where the green scaled man was pointing at. Her bleeding knee. Blood was dripping more and more.

"It's nothing!" Both Bae and the farmer said afraid.

But the dark one had other plans than to let the man who hurt his daughter escape. He shushed them and glared at the man. In a second, he turned him into a snail, and stepped on him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mr. Gold was watching Rose and Henry from a crossed the room in Mary Margret and Emma's apartment. He and other's were invited to a welcome back party for the school teacher who was no longer accused of Katheryn's disappearance/ murder.

But Gold felt uneasy. Shouldn't she be full of questions for him.? Arguing with Regina? Something?

Instead, the teenager looked calm and happy. As if everything was still normal to her. He knows for certain that the Hawkins boy took the correct folder from his shop. He wondered what she was waiting for. Perhaps he could try to find out if she knew anything yet by speaking with her.

"Rose." He called for her. Rose excused herself from Henry and walked up to him. She had noticed he was alone in a corner from the rest of the people. He really doesn't like people, except me? But why only me?

"Yes, Mr. gold?" She asked.

"I've uh… got you something." He said, handing her a red bag for her to take.

"For me? Why? This is Mary Margret's part, not mine?" She joked. She opened the bag and pulled out a round brown old looking ball. But it still was on good shape.

"I thought, since you have more free time, you might want to make up lost time with your cousin." Rose continued to stare at the ball. She thought it was odd that she thought the ball looked familiar. "Rose?"

Her thoughts were interrupted by his voice. She looked confused.

"Are you alright? You were spacing out for a moment." Before the girl could answer, Emma walked in.

"Hey girl, what are you doing with Mr. Gold?" Emma asked and kept narrowing her eyes at the town's owner.

"He gave me a present." She showed her the ball in her hands. Emma didn't like what Gold was doing.

"Listen, David is going to take you guys home. Is that okay with you?" Emma more said than asked. She didn't want David coming in to talk to Mary Margret and came up with the excuse to take the kids home to Regina's.

"Yeah, sure." She had completely forgotten that her aunt had no idea they were there in the party. "Thanks for the gift, Mr. Gold."

"It was my pleasure." He told her, pleased to know she liked it. She had no idea it was her old ball from before.

Emma waited and watched Roe and Henry leave with David. Once they were gone, she turned back at Gold. Her face indicated she was going to have a talk with him. "What are you doing with Rose?"

"I am just being nice to the young girl. Is that wrong?"

"Depending on your motives." She shot back.

"You know the truth about my connection with Rose. And yet, you haven't done anything about it. What are you waiting for, Ms. Swan?"

"I'm just trying to get the pieces together. Debating who is the better parent for her."

"Then know this Ms. swan. I will only want what's best for my daughter. Even if it's without me."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rumple and Baelfire were at it again. Fighting about Rumple using his dark magic again. First, Bae demanded his papa to heal his sister's knee without the use of magic, but with medicine. It would still hurt her with a sting while it healed and take longer to cure the damage, but that's want the boy wanted. Then, Bae tried to convince Rumple to get rid of his magic.

There father had explained to them repeatedly that the only way for him to no longer have any magic in him, would be if someone else killed him with the dagger of the dark one, and become it their self instead. Rose did not want that to happen.

So the elder child made a deal with his father. If the boy could find a way to take away his father's magic once and for all, with out killing him, then Rumpelstiltskin would do it. The two shook hands on the promise.

"The deal is struck." Bae stated. Smiling at the hope of their lives returning to normal soon.

"I want to make a deal too!" Rose whined, jealous of feeling left out. The other two couldn't help but laugh.

"For now, this is your brother's deal. Maybe later, you and I will have a deal of our own." Rumple softly told his little girl. But secretly hoped he would never have to do such a thing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gold snuck into Mr. Booths room that he was staying in Granny's inn. He knew the stranger had also broken into his shop and was looking for something, since he didn't take anything. Gold figured out that his name is fake. And a talent to play with words. The old man was hoping to find some sort of clue as to what Booth's true intentions are.

Storybrook never has visitors.

Gold did find something under a pile of paper on a wood desk. Chapters of a book he must be working on. He flipped through the pages just incase, and there it was. A picture of an item that only few knew about on the Enchanted Forest. A drawing of something magical and yet deadly. A weapon that can control him or kill him if someone else ha it but himself. His dagger of the dark one.

Not only was he terrified that the stranger had a drawing of his dagger, but Booth also had a picture of Rose attached to it. Behind the small photo were the words written in black ink.

 _Rosemary_

Gold reached the decision to follow and spy on Booth. He watched him go to the nun's home, who were really the fairies he never trusted. And still doesn't.

The man was speaking to Mother Superior. The blue fairy who he despises the most. When Booth made his exit, Gold made his entrance. He asked the woman information for the sudden visit from the stranger man. She refused to say, until he threatened her by taking away the nuns home. He is the owner after all.

She explained that Booth had issues with his father, and conflicted of his feelings for I'm. He hadn't seen him in such a long time. He wasn't sure if he should confront him or not.

The more Gold heard, the more nervous he became. Gold wondered if Booth was who he thought he was. The person he has been looking fir centuries.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bae managed to find a solution to save his papa. He snuck out in the middle of the night to see the blue fairy. She happily gave him a magic bean that could take him to a world without magic. Where the dark one will no longer exist and Rumple could be a regular man again.

The boy returned home with the good news. After speaking to his father and sister, he took them back out to the forest. Rumple was still against the idea. Afraid of something wrong happening to them.

"What kind of world is it we are going to? What kind of place is this?" He questioned his son. The man was still holding his daughter's hand in his tightly, guiding her because she was still sleepy from waking up by Bae's loud voice.

Bae stopped their walked and stared straight at his father. Determination written all over his face. Nothing would change his mind now.

"A better one." The teenager showed them the bean he received. Rose looked at the small object confused.

"How is that going to save papa?" She asked with a yawn. Barely keeping her eyes open. Leaning on her father for support.

"It will take us to the other world. A world without magic."

"And how is that bean going to take us there?" His father questioned. Not believing it would work. Bae didn't think that par through. He forgot to ask the blue fairy how.

"I- I don't know..."

"Then that settles it. Let's just go home and get some rest." Rumple decided and turned both Rose and himself around to leave. He pushed Rose forward to go ahead of them and return to their home faster.

"But-"

"We can try another day." Bae didn't believe his father's words. He knew it was now or never.

When Rumple returned and took hold of the boy's arm, he took the chance and dropped the magical bean o the ground. The bean turned into a green portal. A green powerful portal. Causing everything to shake from a strong wind. Almost sucking the two in.

"We have to go now!" Bae yelled out. But one look at the portal scared the man, too afraid to take another step and lose his magic forever. He needed he power to protect and be strong.

"No, no, no, no! I can't!" Rumple argued to his son.

"Papa! Bae!" Rose screamed when she saw what was going on from afar. She ran closer to them, but her father stopped her.

"Stay where you are, Rosemary! It'll tear us to shreds!"

"No, it won't! Rose, jump!" Baelfire shouted back.

"No! Don't do it." Baelfire watched the portal continue to turn. They couldn't waste another second.

"Papa, please." He begged him. All he wanted was for their family to be normal, happy, together again.

"I can't. I can't!"

"You coward! You promised! Don't break our deal!"

"I have to!"

Next thing Rose saw scarred her for life. Her father let go of her brother, his son. She heard her brother's screaming out for their papa as he fell in the portal. He and the magic portal disappeared. He was gone.

"Bae!" She cried and final moved her legs to run where her brother once stood.

Her twin, her brother was gone. As for Rumple….. he wasn't her papa anymore.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It turned out that August Booth was not Baelfire. He was only pretending to be him. Hoping that Gold, the dark one, would give him his dagger and still had magic in the world without magic.

But his planned failed when the dagger didn't work on Gold. No magic, no control over him.

Lucky for the faker, Gold let him go freely. No price to pay for his lies. Gold had his own plans for him.

Norman did open the orange folder that he took from Gold's shop. He found documents, all about Rose. He took a picture of it and send it in a text message.

A picture of her birth certificate, with her real name.

 _Rose Gold_

The picture was sent.

To Regina.

 ** _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_** ** _Norman, no!!!_** ** _3 chapters left._** ** _Like, comment, thanks!_**


	14. Chapter 14

_Hello my readers! I am so sorry for the delay on this chapter. My computer (for some odd reason) won't let me type up my writing anymore. Making out harder for me to type my stories from my notebooks and posting them online. Be patient with me._ _Special thanks to:_ _theundeadhero95_ _hadrianlopez1_ _CutieChante_ _Sorry again, and I hope you enjoy the chapter!_ _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Rose and Henry were waiting for Emma to show up at Granny's diner. The sheriff made it in and found the kids already sitting and waiting.

"Hey. What's the emergency?" She asked, but instead her son shushed her. Emma looked at Rose with a questioning look for an explanation.

"It's sensitive." Rose whispered. Playing along for Henry's sake.

"If it's so sensitive, then why are we out in the open, at Granny's?" Emma asked.

"I'm hungry." Both girls laughed at his reason.

"Hey Rose." Norman came, catching their attention.

"Hi Norman. What's up?" She looked at him, and noticed something different about him.

"C-Can I talk to you for a second?" He asked nervously. This was new. Maybe it had to do with the folder he found. She looked back at Henry, and Emma for approval. Once she got it, she stood up and walked to the back hallway with him.

"Does this have to do with what you found-"

"Let's go out and eat tonight." His interruption surprised her. Especially because it didn't sound like a suggestion.

"You mean to hang out here at Granny's to study together again?" They always did that.

"Y-yeah! Exactly! Is that okay with you?" Again, something was different, but she didn't know what. Guess she would have to find out later herself.

"Why wouldn't it be okay? We always go there." She mentioned. What she didn't know was that her friend wasn't planning on doing school work together. He had other plans.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rose returned home to get her things ready to study with Norman. Another weird thing happened though. Instead of being in the office, Regina took a half day and was home way earlier than usual. And she was watching Rose closely.

"Rose, you don't have to bring your homework when you go see Mr. Hawkins." Her aunt told her.

"We're going to study, I kind of have to." She said and carried her back pack. She opened the door to leave, but quickly closed it. Getting that horrible sneezing feeling. It was the allergies season, she could tell.

"What's wrong?" Regina asked after watching her niece close the door and put her back pack on the ground.

"It's my allergies. They're acting up today. Maybe I shouldn't go." She didn't even get the chance to make it up the stairs. Her aunt was blocking her path.

"No!" That wasn't a normal reaction of her aunt.

"What's wrong? You're always telling me to take it easy and not get sick so much."

"Yes. Well…" Regina wasn't certain what o say. She needed to come up with something to get the girl to go so her plans would work. "Norman is your friend. You should never leave a friend, especially him waiting for you."

"I won't. That would have been rude. I was going to call him and cancel."

"Don't.". Regina quickly said and put her hands up to halt her. _What is going on with her?_

Regina realized how out of character she must've looked at the teenager, and composed herself.

"Look. Just get take some medicine and go. You will be completely fine. You'll see." She gave her creepy smile. Not comforting Rose at all. She knew something was up, but didn't want to waste time arguing. Why is she so desperate for me to leave?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rose did go to Granny's. But when she entered the place, she only saw Norman standing in the middle of the room by a table covered in white cloth and a candle to glow in the dark room. She took another look around to see if the lights were out or something. But it didn't seem like it.

"Uh…. Norman… What's going on?" She hesitantly asked. Norman didn't answer her question. He opened up a chair for her to sit at the table next to him. _Why is he doing this?_

She took her seat and he sat across from her. She continued to study his actions. Trying to figure the boy out.

"So what do you think?" He finally spoke.

"I think we're not going to study, are we?" She confronted him. He sighed, giving in.

"Your right, we're not." He admitted.

"Then what is this, Norman?" She didn't want her suspicions to be right.

"It's… well we are… we're on a-" He couldn't even say it. He wasn't sure if it was the nerves building up to confess or the fact that he knew he was in trouble. Rose didn't need to hear any words, her eyes opened up wide open. Knowing what he was trying to do.

"No." She stated and shook her head, and watched him hung his head down. Avoiding to look at her in the eyes.

"Norman, are we on a date?"

"Yes." No point in lying now.

"W-Why did you lie?"

"Because I knew you would say no."

"And lying, tricking me is okay?" Now she was angry and upset with him. They were becoming good friends, and now he wants to ruin it? He knew she didn't want this, and yet he is still doing it.

Before she could move away, he grabbed her hand that was on the table.

"Rose, hear me out. I love you!" Those words tookher breath away, butnot in a good way. In a scary way.

"I need to go." She pulled away and stood up tp leave. She headed for the door as fast as possible, not caring if she was dragging her tank.

"Rose, wait-" He tried to say and got up to follow her. To stop her from leaving.

"I have to go!" She repeated ignoring his plea.

"Rose-"

"I'll see you at school." She left, without turning back.

Norman stood all alone in the dark diner. Replaying what just happened, what he did wrong. Angry more at himself for pushing.

"I see your date went well." Ruby's voice teased as she came out from the kitchen. A tray of food for two in her hands.

"Shut up!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rose continued to speed walk and carried her tank in her arms o move faster and father away from the diner, from Norman. She felt like an idiot. She should have seen this coming.

She was to caught up in her thoughts, that she didn't notice a familiar truck was parked right outside of her house. The girl continued to make her way to the front door and entered her home.

Her stomach growled when she smelled lasagna. She made her way to the kitchen to have some, but she caught her aunt making a move to kiss David Nolan on the lips.

"Oh My God!" She screamed, getting their attention from each other. They too were shocked to see the teenager home early. David was told she was out on a date and Henry with Emma. That they wouldn't be back for hours.

"Rose!" Her aunt spoke up to gain her attention. You were suppose to be on your date." Everything made sense now. Her aunt wanted her gone for this…. This weird sick thing! She wasn't sure who she was more frustrated with, her manipulated aunt or lying friend for being in on this.

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _CutieChante: Yes, Norman is suppose to be her friend. The question is, why is he doing this?_

 _If you comment, I promise to respond to your thoughts/ theories._ _Thanks for reading! Tell me what you think._


	15. Chapter 15

Hi, everyone. Thank you so much for reading this story.

Enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Regina woke up from a nightmare. The whole town, including Rose and Henry, tied her up to get revenge. They watched her get killed by a sword from Emma.

The dream felt real, and more real after she checked on her apple tree and noticed her apples were turning rotten all of a sudden. If they were rotting, it meant only one thing. The curse was breaking.

Rose skipped school. She didn't care anymore. She wanted answer's and time to cool off.

He anger towards her aunt grew after hearing some rumors that she framed Mary Margret for Katheryn's kidnapping. And after witnessing her making moves on David Nolan, Mary Margetts ex lover, it made her think Regina wants people to suffer.

And anger grew more after what Norman did. First, he was acting out of character. Well… she's been acting differently than normal, but his actions were more confusing. He hasn't even mentioned one word about the folder he took. Did it have information on her or not? She was getting the impression he didn't want her to know anything.

"Rose!" Speak of the devil. But she didn't stop her walk. She picked up her pace and kept a straight face.

"Yes, Norman?" She asked. He could tell she wasn't hiding her annoyed tone.

"You weren't at school today. Are you okay?"

"How about you answer my question, what did you find in Gold's shop?"

"What? I-I told you I-"

" You didn't say anything to me, Norman! Nothing! Every time I would ask, you change the subject. Like yesterday, when you made that dat-" She stopped herself when it hit her. It all made sense. She looked back at the boy who was certainly nervous on what to do or say. "Were you trying to distract me from it?"

He looked down at his feet and stayed quiet.

"You did find something." He nodded, still not looking up.

"What did you find out? What is Gold hiding?" She desperately asked. She needed answers. She didn't care if it was good or bad.

"Look, just stop looking for that man. Don't talk to him anymore. He's bad news." He finally spoke and looked at her. He regretted it. Her face was clear she was disappointed. It made him feel worse knowing he caused this. But he only did it because he wants to look out for her. He care's for her.

"Why would you say that?" She saw nothing wrong with the pawnshop owner. He has his faults with other's, but not with her.

"Rose, he just is. Take my word. He is not someone you can trust." She shook her head, ignoring his words about Gold.

"After yesterday, I don't think I could trust you. What happened, Norman? You use to be the one trying to convince me to be social and to do stuff outside of the house. Now that I am doing that, you changed your mind? Why?" She asked him. Tired of his odd behavior. But he didn't respond to her. He refused to speak, just looked at her in silence.

There was no time for her to speak up again. Her phone was ringing. She looked at it and recognized the number.

It was the hospital.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sorry its short. Im moving tomorrow, so Im busy.

One chapter left of bookone in the Rosemary series!!!!!

ok, who saw episode 4 Beauty? I did.

SPOILER ALERT:

I was happy, I laughed, I cried.

and when rumple and Belle made their house with the music in the background... i knew it instantly it was a reference to UP, then I started to tearing up kmowing what was gping to happendix to Belle. It was too obvious that Belle was going to die. But it was more sadder when they had a flashback story of their love story. Aaaaaaaah, it was too much!

I was kinda hoping Alice was like their second child, a daughter that they had before the curse came. To explain why Weaver trusts her and cares for her so much. But I was wrong. Could have been a good twist. That way rumple isn't alone :(

Andthe moment Rumple said 'dearie'... I literally couldn't stop smiling. The shot killed Weaver, but woke Rumple up since he is immortal. Duh! (Kinda like how Mr Gold reminded Regina who he really was in season 1)

So far, this was the best episode of this season. Heartbreaking, but so good too.

Let me know your thoughts on the chapter, and of my thoughts of the show so far.

THANKS!!!!


	16. Chapter 16

Rose rushed into the hospital. The phone call she received was about Henry being taken to the hospital. Rose found a crowd moving fast in the emergency room. She was able to see a bit of Henry's body being carried away to a bed. Emma was right behind them.

"Emma! What happened? What's going on?" Rose hurriedly asked her. She watched the nurses trying to get him to breath.

"I-I don't know. That's what I'm trying to figure out. He ate this-" Emma pulled out a plastic bag with a piece of apple pie. "And- And he just collapsed. The doctor says that it's not poisoned. But it has to be!" Emma was panicking more and more while she grab henry's bag and went through it. Everything fell on the table. She was trying to see if he had something else there that he ate that could have caused this.

"No, no, no! There has to be something. What's causing this?" Rose demanded to know from the doctor Whale. But he too was also clueless of what is killing the young boy.

"Right now, there is no explanation we can give yet. It's like it-"

"Magic" Emma muttered out before the doctor could. Rose looked at Henry again. She hated the scene she saw. Watching the doctors and nurses trying to pump his chest to keep him alive.

She was startled at the sound of screaming and crashing noises. She turned around and found Emma throwing her aunt Regina into a closet. Her face painted with hatred for the mayor.

 _What's going on?_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Emma and Regina both went to Gold's shop to get some help from him in order to save Henry's life. Emma was finally able to believe after holding her sons book in her hand when the doctor said it was like magic.

Regina revealed the truth to her after Emma accused her of poisoning the pie. Now the two teamed up to and needed an expert on magic in a world without it. That would be Mr. Gold, who is really Rumpelstiltskin.

Gold explained clearly to Emma why she, and only she could break the curse. She is the product of true love. Plus, he saved some of the potion of true love for a rainy day. The problem was on how to get it.

"Enough with the riddles. What do we need to do?" Regina interrupted him. Wanting to get to the point so she could save her son.

"You will do nothing. It has to be Ms. Swan. And only her." He said again.

"He's my son! It should be me!" Regina argued. She felt the right to do it after taking care of the boy dor 10 years.

"All due respect, but he is her son." He pointed at Emma. "It has to be her. She is the product of magic. Only she can be the one to do it."

"I can do it." Emma was confident she could do anything. Anything for her son.

"Don't trust him."

"What choice do we have?"

"That's right, dearie. What choice do you have?" Rumple was getting annoyed of Regina trying to butt in.

" I can make sure you never see Rose ever again!" The Queen threatened. Rumple was angry and both he and Emma were getting annoyed by her.

"Your seriously doing this now? We need his help and your using his own daughter against him. How did you even end up with her in the first place?"

"Let's just say, Ms. Swan, that her majesty managed to trick me and took my daughter. Quick reminder." He directed his gaze at Regina. Glaring at her. "I don't let anyone get away so easily." Now that was a threat. Just a little longer and he will soon have his revenge.

Emma looked back at the woman next to her in disbelief.

"You acutely did that? What are you, a kidnapper now"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rise was waiting next to Henry's bed. All she did was replay the memories she had with the small boy. She loves him so much.

"I'm so sorry, Henry. I should have been there for you more."

A phone started to ring from her aunts purse. Regina was in such a hurry when she left with Emma, age forgot to bring it with her. Rose went to check it, and found a name she wasn't expecting to see at all. Mr Hawkins

Curiosity got to her so she checked the text he sent.

 _I can't do this anymore. I'm sorry._

Then she found more past messages from him. From the looks of it, he and Regina have been in contact for a while. But why? Then Rise found something shocking.

There was a picture he sent. A picture of a birth certificate.

It was hers, but different. She wasn't Rose Mills, Regina's niece. She is Rose Gold. Mr Gold's daughter.

Before she could look any farther, she heard voices and footsteps coming closer. She put the phone back and sat back by Henry's bed. In came in Emma and Regina. They came to give the dying boy a kiss before leaving again. Regina tried to give Rose a kiss on the head too, but was hurt when the teenager pulled away. Completely ignoring her. Rose didn't care or feel guilty after the women left. She was to angry and needed to get answers from a certain orphan boy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rose made her way to Granny's Inn. She found Norman standing outside of the diner sweeping. He noticed her and meet her halfway.

"How is he? What's wrong with Hen-" She slapped him in the face. He looked back her and realized she was mad. Very mad.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She demanded to know.

"Tell you what?"

"Stop pretending Norman! Why didn't you tell me about what you found? You found my birth certificate, and you didn't tell me I'm Gold's daughter! Why?"

"I couldn't, okay!" He yelled back.

"Let me guess, my aunt made an offer you couldn't refuse to keep you quiet." She felt hurt, betrayed. The one person she thought she could trust. Only to find out it was all a game to him.

"Rose you don't understand."

"Then explain! Henry, who is a little brother to me, is dying! And Regina is who knows where right now. And you, your not making sense-"

"I needed money!" That stopped her. What did he need money for?

"Money? For what? Your working, your living with Granny."

"Its only temporary. Granny is just a foster parent. She doesn't have enough to officially adopt me. And the nuns are trying to put me in some stupid care system out of town. I don't want to leave, Rose. I really don't."

"So you get money from her if you distracted me from the truth. From my father."

She couldn't believe him. And Norman felt ashamed, keeping his head down. Rose began to walk away. Norman called out to her, but she didn't stop. She didn't look back. She lost a friend. Her only friend.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rose was back in the hospital room, reading out loud to Henry his story book. Henry was stable and breathing, for the moment. He was still deep asleep. She took a long look at him and held his hand in hers.

"Henry…. When I gave you this book, it was because I knew…. I know life doesn't always have a happy ending. But I thought-" the beepers were sounding rapidly. According to the machine, his life was slipping away.

"Dr Whale!" The Dr ran in, with some nurses behind him. Trying to help the poor boy.

"What's going on?" What's happening to him?" She asked, panicking.

"Get her out of here now!" Whale ordered. Rose was being pulled away by the nurses and started to cry. She feared for the worse and felt useless for not being able to do anything to help him.

"Henry!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rose cried. She cried and cried by Henry's bed. She wouldn't let go of his cold small hands. She saw Emma running in and moved aside to let her see him. Regina came in too and started to tear up when she saw Henry's lifeless body. She held Rose in her arms as she cried. For that moment, Rose forgot what Regina did. For now, they both needed to comfort each other.

She had lost her cousin, a little brother. There Henry was gone.

She watched through her tears, Emma giving Henry a last kiss on the head.

In an instant, she felt a wave of wind and power going through her. She breathed out as if she had just women up and needed air.

She remembered her real life, and so did the others around her. Rose pulled herself away from Regina arms. She woman looked confused, but realized the glare her so called niece had meant something.

"Rose?" She asked in a whisper, afraid it was true.

"Evil Queen." The room got filled up quickly by nurses and nuns. Including Madame Superior, the blue fairy.

Henry had woken up, alive again.

"Henry? What's going on?" Emma asked

"The curse! I think you broke it." He answered.

"She did. With true loves kiss." Rose said, referring to what Emma just did.

"No, no, no, no, no!" Regina was mad. The curse broke, her planned failed. Rose turned her attention to her fake aunt.

"If I were you, your majesty, I'd find a place to hide." Rose knew what would happen next. People would want revenge. Herself included.

Rose looked back at the two kids she raised. Heartbroken.

" I do love you, both of you." Regina said and ran off.

 _Papa!_

"I have to go!" Rose announced and made her way to leave too.

"Rose, wait!" Henry called out. She stopped and waited to hear him.

"Who are you really?" He asked excitedly. She smirked at the boy. She threw the tube from her nose off of her and kicked the tank to the side, and gave Henry one last cheerful look.

"I'm Rosemary. Rumplestilskin's daughter. "

 ** _xxxxxxxxxxxxxx_** ** _This concludes part one of the Rosemary Series._** ** _Thank you so much to all the likes, and readers. It means so much to me that you all took the time to read this story._** ** _I promise there will be a sequel, so be on a look out. I'll post an announcement when is ready._**

 ** _I'll also be posting other stories soon in the meantime._**

 ** _I want to make the sequel obviously based on the show, but also a bit my own. I've got some great ideas for Rose, Norman/ Jim and some other characters that will be known. Some twist and turns, because that is what once is all about._**

 ** _Thanks again!_**

 ** _See you next time on Book 2_**


End file.
